All of me Loves all of You
by arwenforlife
Summary: Gwen always had a kind word and a smile for anyone. One bad relationship, of mostly emotional abuse turned her life up-sided down, so she turned to food as a way of coping, and gained weight. Feeling un-attractive, and sad, she fell into a depressive state, with thoughts of ending it all. Her friends stood by her, but one man loves her unconditionally, weight and all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, it's me again. This was something that was on my mind and I decided to make a go at it. I have an idea as to where this is going, but not sure how long it will be. I know it will be shorter than "The Perfect Set-up" that much I'm sure of. Anyway here goes….**

* * *

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Rrring! Rrring! the sound of a phone ringing until it finally rings off, as it remained unanswered.

"I'll try one more time," Morganna Pendragon said, as her boyfriend Merlin Emerys paced the length of their shared apartment.

She dialed the number again, making it a total of three times in the space of a few minutes, and ended up with the same results.

"No answer," she said worriedly. Merlin shook his head and his face bore a serious expression, and he said.

"I think something is wrong. Gwen's in trouble…" He was cut off by a frantic Morganna saying.

"Let's go Merlin."

At that, they scrambled out the door of their apartment as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

Earlier they had tried reaching their friend Guinevere Jordan, by cell-phone, and on hearing no answer, they thought that either her battery was dead or she

had turned the phone off.

Half an hour later, they pulled up in front of a modest flat, in a nice quiet neighbourhood, where their best friend lived. Morganna exited before Merlin had the chance to turn the engine off, and ran up the steps leading to the door of the apartment.

She knocked and waited, listening for the sound of her friend's footsteps. Seconds later, she knocked again, and when no one answered she began to get impatient.

She searched the set of keys she had in her hand until she found the spare key to her friend's apartment, and proceeded to unlock the door.

* * *

She entered the flat with Merlin hot on her heels, calling for her friend as she did so, and on hearing no answer, she decided to have a look around in case her

friend was asleep. Just as they exited the hallway and came to the living area, they were assaulted by a foul smell, and both were shocked to see the normally

immaculate flat of their best friend, resembling a hovel. Turning to Merlin, she said.

"You have a look around, I'm going to her room to see if she is there. She may have fallen asleep."

Merlin nodded his head yes, and after sharing a swift kiss, they parted.

* * *

Merlin was floored. As he moved around, he began to tidy things in the flat, and his thoughts drifted to the last time he had actually been over at his friend. He

remembered seeing her a few days earlier, when she met with him and Morganna for lunch, and they talk to each other daily. Normally, Gwen would be the one

to call, but either he or Morganna, would always make it their business to talk to her at least once a day, no matter how busy they were.

* * *

He looked at the floor and was amazed to see it strewn with papers, books and clothes among other things. He tidied on his way, and stepping further inside, he

looked at the beautiful cream upholstered chairs that Morganna and Gwen had picked out together, and his heart sank.

It wasn't the books or the clothes that caused his re-action; to him, it was what looked like tea or some kind of beverage, which had spilled on the L-seat causing a stain.

From his recollection, this chair set was special to Gwen.

The day she purchased it, was the day she decided, according to her, 'to liberate her mind and free up her body' and he remembered the huge smile on her beautiful face that day, as she and Morganna returned from shopping.

* * *

He walked to the coffee table, and started removing empty cups, and in some instances, half filled ones.

As he headed to the kitchen to put the cups in the sink, he had to wonder what could have happened to make his friend live in such a state.

 _'As if I didn't know,'_ he thought to himself, as he tidied the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morganna was having her own experience.

She had decided to go straight to Gwen's room to see if she was indeed asleep, but on her way there, she heard what sounded like water running, so she made a detour to the bathroom instead.

She entered and found the tap running slowly in the tub, and it had just begun to spill over. Moving cautiously, she turned off the tap, and pulled the plug in the tub to let the water out.

As soon as the water was out of the tub, she took up the soaked bath mats and threw them into it. Looking around, she saw a couple of towels hanging on the rails, so she took them off and spread them over the wet ground, to suck up the excess water.

After she was satisfied that the ground was dry enough, she took the towels up and threw them in the tub also, and exited the bathroom.

* * *

She arrived at Gwen's bedroom door, and knocked softly.

After waiting a few seconds, she knocked again, this time slightly harder, and just like before, there was no answer.

On a whim, she turned the handle on the door and it opened, so she entered quietly.

On the inside, it was dark. The drapes were closed and there wasn't a trace of light anywhere.

She stood for about a minute allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, as she called softly for her friend.

"Gwen! Gwen sweetheart, are you in here?" she asked worriedly.

She moved towards the bed, and the first thing that caught her attention, was an opened bottle of pills with some scattered all over the bed-side table and the

floor.

Her heart missed a beat, and seeing no movement in the bed, she started pulling the covers back, as she called for her friend.

Merlin appeared beside her after hearing her frantic calls for their friend, and he began to help her pull the covers back.

Under the covers and in the middle of the bed, they found their friend, fast asleep.

"Merlin open the curtains for me please," Morganna hurriedly said.

Merlin opened the drapes and light flooded into the dark room.

An audible gasp escaped his lips when he saw the pills, and locking eyes with Morganna, they descended on their friend, to try to wake her up.

* * *

Gwen awoke to the sound of her two friends calling her, and she could feel their hands shaking and rubbing her. She sat up groggily, and saw the worried faces

of her two best friends staring at her.

"Gwen are you alright love? How do you feel? Did you take anything? Should we call the doctor?" her friends asked simultaneously. She held up an unsteady hand, and said.

"I'm fine guys. How come the two of you are over here this early?"

Both Morganna and Merlin released the breath they were holding, and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Morganna sat on the bed then, holding her friend's hand, and speaking softly, she gestured to the bottle of pills and said.

"We've been calling you for a while now, so when we didn't hear you answer, we came over to see if you were okay. We knocked and there was no answer, so I let us in with the spare key, and I made my way to your room.

Once inside, I could barely make out anything, but when I saw the pills…I began to panic…"

She was gently cut off by Gwen saying,

"Oh Morgs, I'm so sorry.

I didn't mean to worry you and Merlin, and I promise, I didn't take anything. I wanted to though…I'm so ashamed of myself."

* * *

Morganna flinched as if she had been stung.

She knew Gwen was feeling down, but she never thought that she would hear her admit to entertaining such notions.

Merlin himself was floored, and his eyes began to get misty as he sat himself down on the other side of the bed.

"Oh Gwennie, I'm so glad you didn't go through with it.

I need you…we need you, and we couldn't bear to lose you. You're like a sister to me…and to Merlin.

No matter how hard or how awful life seem, we're always here for you…always.

I love you, and I want you to do something for me. I want you to gather a few things together, important stuff, and then you're coming with me. I'm not leaving you here alone," she said kindly.

Gwen started to protest, but Morganna was adamant, and with tears in her eyes, she hugged her best friend and cried.

Merlin stood watching the two women he loved most, besides his mother, and his heart went out to them.

These two women lived like sisters, and they've been friends with each other for years, well before he came into their circle, so he knew what each meant to the other.

He found himself leaning towards them, and hugging them both.

* * *

After a while, they parted, and the two girls started putting together the things that Gwen would need for her stay-over.

Satisfied that she had everything she would need, Gwen came to stand between her best friends, and poured her heart out.

"I'm really sorry you guys had to come over and find my place in this condition.

I've been doing fine, as you all know…I've been trying to think positive and make positive choices, but sometimes I just feel so…empty…lonely…and then I look at myself, and I start to believe everything…Lan…he said to me.

I've been trying to put him out of my thoughts…to forget him…but it gets so hard sometimes. I still don't understand why he acted the way he did, because…I know he loved me once, and I still have some feelings for him even though he treated me the way he did.

I'm such a mess…I need help…I need to get my life back on track and start living again.

Help me."

* * *

As she whispered the last line of her heart-wrenching speech, fresh tears broke out among the three friends, and once again, they huddled together and cried

their hearts out.

* * *

 _Back then…_

* * *

Guinevere Jordan was not always in the mess that she's in at the moment.

She was a bubbly vivacious twenty-two year old woman, who always had a kind word and a smile ready. She grew up as an only child to a father who was black and a mother who was white.

She had a relatively happy and normal childhood, until tragedy struck, and she lost her parents in a horrible accident, at the tender age of sixteen.

Her aunt stepped in for the next two years of her life, and reluctantly gave in for her to live on her own, as she reached the age of eighteen.

* * *

Her parents had left everything they had in the world for her, and although they were not wealthy, she was left with enough to finance her studies, keep a roof

over her head, and food in her mouth.

After careful consideration, she decided to rent out her parents' home, putting her aunt in charge of it.

So she left the area where she grew up, and moved closer to her best friend Morganna, where she leased a flat.

* * *

Growing up she was always considered tiny, because of her short stature and her slim but curvy body.

Her friends were usually towering over her, even Morganna, but she always fitted in and got along with everyone.

They were a tight-knit group of about nine, seven guys and two girls, which were her and Morganna.

There were, Arthur Pendragon, Morganna's older brother by two years, Leon Patmore, Gwaine O'Rielly, Percival Anderson, Merlin Emerys, Elyan Jordan who was Gwen's cousin, and Lance Perez.

* * *

They all met at different times in their lives, but she met Lance when she had just turned nineteen. They hit it off almost immediately, and after about eight

months of knowing each other, they started dating.

All of the other guys had girlfriends, including Merlin who was dating Morganna, except for Arthur, which was strange, because girls were always after him. He was like a magnet to women.

Wherever they went, women would always try to get his attention, and though the guys ribbed him about it, he shrugged it off and focused on his studies.

* * *

As time moved on, Lance and Gwen became official and started dating exclusively.

Eventually Arthur met someone also, a girl by the name of Vivian and they started dating.

Those times were good, and after a while Lance moved in with her. He was her first in almost everything, and she found herself falling for him.

In the beginning he treated her well, and made her feel loved, but as time went on and her life started to change, he began to act and treat her differently.

* * *

The first sign came when they were invited out by the others in the group, for a night on the town.

Gwen had already picked out her outfit for their night out.

It was a black strapless jumpsuit with a black belt, and black strappy heels. For the accessories, she chose a small black and silver clutch, silver hoop earrings

and a long silver chain-necklace.

After showering, she entered the bedroom, finding it empty. Calling for Lance, she stepped outside, heading to the living area, where she found him dressed, and speaking quietly into his phone.

Assuming it was one of their friends, or something to do with his work, she turned around and silently headed back to the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

After a while, she stood before her mirror fully dressed, to take a look at herself. Giving herself a nod of approval, she left the room in search of Lance.

She found him sitting with his head in his hands, as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

At once, her caring, protective side appeared, and she rushed to him, wanting to make whatever it is that was bothering him go away.

"What is it Lance?" she asked worriedly.

Lance lifted his head, and instead of answering her correctly, he snapped at her saying,

"What do you think?

Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? I'm sure the others are thinking that we are a no-show.

What could have taken that long Gwen? You don't look any different to me, and why are you wearing that?" he finished.

Gwen was taken aback, and she recoiled as if she had been struck.

Immediately she felt tears stung her eyes, so she turned away and fled to her room.

She threw her purse on the bed and kicked her shoes off. She couldn't believe that Lance had told her those words.

There were times that they were going out before, where she had taken much longer than she did now, and it was never an issue with him.

His words floated into her mind, and all of a sudden, she felt ugly.

* * *

After a few minutes, the door opened, and she heard him enter.

He walked towards her and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry Gwen…I…I…um…I don't know what came over me. I have been under a lot of pressure recently, mostly to do with work, and I know…I know it's not an excuse, but I'm truly sorry.

Can you forgive me? Please?" he said quietly.

Gwen didn't know what to think, but her soft heart ruled her, and she nodded yes to him. He took her hand, pulling her up with him, and softly said,

"Let's go and have a good time."

* * *

They met their friends, and their girlfriends, including Merlin and Morganna, and they all decided to go to a club.

There was dinner, dancing and great fun, but somehow Gwen couldn't shake what had happened earlier.

She pasted a smile on her lovely face, and tried desperately to enjoy herself.

Morganna looked at Merlin, and a silent conversation passed between the two of them.

Out of everyone, including Lance, they were the ones that knew her best, so with that in mind, Morganna rose from the table, and with her hand out-stretched, she asked Gwen,

"Would you honour me with a dance my lady?"

Gwen was struck speechless, and the others began to laugh, all except for Gwaine, who whistled and asked,

"Can I join the two of you out there? I think we would make a fine sandwich."

At that, everyone including Gwen and Morganna, laughed loudly.

* * *

After a few minutes, with the laughter dying down, both girls escaped to the dance floor.

Morganna didn't waste anytime.

"Okay Gwen, spill," she said quietly.

The minute Morganna asked her for a dance, Gwen knew something was up, so she decided to go with half the truth, as opposed to the whole truth.

"Something happened earlier, and I can't seem to get it out of my head," she said softly. Morganna looked at her friend, and the raw emotions clouding her features, floored her.

"What is it Gwen? You know you can tell me anything. What happened?" she finished by asking. Gwen could see the worry in her friend's face and it pulled at her.

"Now is not the right time. I'll tell you later. Just know that I am fine," she said kindly.

Morganna wasn't quite satisfied, but before she could voice her disagreement, Arthur appeared and asked,

"May I?" Morganna nodded and answered,

"Sure big brother."

With that she excused herself and headed back to their table.

She caught Lance checking his phone with an expectant look on his face, so with a puzzled look on hers, she turned her head in the direction that everyone else was looking, towards Arthur and Gwen.

* * *

Arthur took Gwen's hand and drew her closer than was deemed appropriate, and whispered,

"You look gorgeous Guinevere." Gwen felt her cheeks heat up, and looking shyly up at him, she smiled and said,

"Thank you Arthur."

To him, she looked as though she was about to say something more, so he prodded gently and said,

"You can tell me anything Guinevere…don't feel as if you have to hold back anything when it comes to me, okay?"

Gwen felt her cheeks heat up again, lowering her head, she softly told him,

"You look really handsome Arthur, as always."

Arthur suddenly felt light as though he was adrift somewhere on a peaceful ocean.

He tightened the hand that was around her waist as he looked down at her bowed head, and told her,

"Lift up your head Guinevere," to which she complied.

"Thank you. Coming from you, that meant the world to me," he finished.

He wanted to say so much more, but he filed it away for another day, and started on a more light-hearted subject.

"So, who do you really think wears the pants in Morganna and Merlin's…relationship?" he asked cheekily.

Gwen looked at his handsome face, bedecked with a devilish grin, and started laughing.

* * *

Over at the table, there were mixed reactions from their friends, as they sat watching the two of them on the dance floor.

Morganna and Merlin's expressions were identical, as they were both smiling happily.

All of the other guys except for Lance, including their girlfriends, were wearing a look of realization crossed with awkwardness, because they were suddenly feeling as though they were intruding on a private moment.

Vivian was expressionless; she looked as though she couldn't care less about what seemed to be happening on the dance-floor. Lance on the other hand, was showing mixed emotions.

At first, he looked upset, next he wore an awkward look, bordering on one of satisfaction, but then he wore a look of defeat, as he watched them talking and laughing with each other.

The last emotion that clouded his face was one of jealousy, as he noticed how much closer they were standing together, with Arthur's hand snugly around her

waist, although the music had stopped and changed.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Arthur and Gwen stood out on the dance-floor, immersed in each other, as they spoke on any and everything.

None of the others, including Lance and Vivian made an attempt to separate them or intrude in their intimate world, because it was obvious to all of them, that the two were indeed in a world of their own.

* * *

 **What do you think? I hope it was good enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual, I want to say thanks to those who took the time to review, to anyone who listed this as one of their favourites, to anyone who is following and to those who continue to stick with me on this and my other stories.**

* * *

 **I have come to realize that my updates, are not making it up on the Merlin Fanfiction Archive as they usually do, and if I want to see it, I have to make a search and sometimes go through many stories with either the same name or similar to, until I find it. I don't have an answer as to why it is happening, but if anyone does, I welcome your feedback. Anyway here goes….**

* * *

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

The drive home to Lance and Gwen's flat was a quiet one, punctuated with his phone frequently vibrating. Gwen was a mess of emotions. She doesn't

understand what is causing her to feel the way she's feeling towards Arthur. In her head she mentally berated herself saying, _'I love Lance. Me and Arthur_

 _are_ _just friends, besides he's with Vivian. He was just being kind to me, like he always is, but it felt so_ _good being in his arms tonight…no… no… no, he wouldn't_

 _look_ _at me that way, would he? No way! I would hardly be considered his type anyway.'_

* * *

They arrived home, and as soon as they were on the inside, Lance grabbed her hand roughly, and asked her.

"What was that all about…you and Arthur…and in front of our friends, not to mention, his girlfriend. Were you trying to humiliate me? Well I've got news for you Gwen, you did. You succeeded in doing just that."

* * *

Gwen was taken aback. During the three years that they have been together, she had never seen Lance act this way, and the only time that he had ever raised

his voice or snapped at her, was earlier in the night just before they left. She suddenly felt scared, and tears spilled down her cheeks. She tugged her hand from

his grip, and stood facing him.

"I don't know what you are implying or what you thought you saw, but I never set out to humiliate you, nor am I after Arthur. For all of the time that I have known him, he has always been kind to me, and I happen to enjoy talking to him. Vivian didn't seem to have a problem, and we certainly weren't doing anything inappropriate, but for you to assume we were, shows just how much you know me. I love you, and if you can't see that after three years, then there's obviously something wrong."

With that she turned on shaky legs, and headed to the bathroom, where she locked herself in, and cried her heart out.

* * *

As the weeks rolled by, things got gradually worse between Lance and Gwen. There was an incident in which Gwen noticed that every time his phone rang, he

would distance himself from her to answer it. One day she decided that enough was enough and she called him out on it. At first he tried to make up an excuse,

saying it was work-related, but she didn't buy it, so he told her it was none of her business. This caused a row, and he left that day, returning drunk at about

two o'clock the next morning. They both ignored each other, for the next two days, until they received the news, that Morganna and Arthur's father had died of

a heart-attack, which plunged the whole group into sadness, for their two friends, as they were now father-less and mother-less, having lost their mother years

ago.

* * *

She and Lance attended the funeral in full support of their friends, and although Arthur had Vivian there with him, he sought out Gwen as usual to talk to, and

she ended up being a comfort him. This didn't sit well with Lance, and he told her about it, as soon as they got home.

"I don't understand why you have to be the one to comfort Arthur, Vivian was there, the guys were there. What is it with you two? What do you and him always find so interesting to talk about?"

He was cut off sharply by an angry Gwen.

"Enough! Where do you get off telling me what I should and shouldn't do? Arthur is our friend and we stand by our friends because we love them and care for them. It's just done. Why couldn't you go over and talk to him, offer him your condolences and your support. For once, couldn't you think of someone other than yourself, put yourself in his place, wouldn't you want your best friends around you? You need to take that stick out of your ass and get with it, because you are not immune to tragedy, and neither am I," she shouted.

With that she stormed out of the flat and headed for the nearest bar, with the intention of drowning her sorrows.

* * *

They didn't speak to each other for four days, and only resumed when she inquired about his well-being, after he kept sneezing and seemed to have a bad

headache.

* * *

A few weeks later, Vivian and Arthur broke up, after she tried to weasel a huge sum of money out of him, citing she had serious medical problems, to which he

found out, that she only wanted to have her breasts enlarged. He took it in stride, because while he cared for her, he wasn't in love with her, and she happily

moved on to the next wealthy man she could grab onto. He on the other hand, suddenly found himself at the helm of his father's very lucrative company, as its

leader with a whole new list of responsibilities. Most of their friends also worked at the company in various departments, except for Gwen and Lance, who

worked as a pediatric nurse and head of a theatre company respectively.

* * *

Things continued to go downhill between Lance and Gwen, even to the point of him sleeping away from home. Gwen's attitude and demeanor changed

drastically. She went from being bubbly, vivacious, and sometimes witty, to constantly being stressed, anxious and depressed. It affected her work and her social

life. For others, these three complications would mean losing weight, because often, the person may lose their appetite, but for Gwen it was the opposite. She

became an emotional eater, by turning to food as a coping mechanism, and it lead to a vicious circle, because weight gain from depression can make a person

more depressed, and that is what happened to Gwen.

* * *

Her friends, mostly Moganna and Merlin, because Arthur being the new CEO/CFO was always busy, and sometimes travelling, so he didn't get to be with them

that often, noticed the changes in her, and they came up with a plan to secretly help her regain control of her life. They spoke to Arthur and told him of their

plans regarding her. He immediately became concerned and gave them his backing behind their venture of love. He had promised that as soon as things settled,

and he was well in control, he would relax some of his duties by promoting people who were qualified for those positions, so that he could spend some time

catching up with everything that was going on.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Morganna and Merlin started finding different forms of distractions for Gwen, like calling her every day and every night, whether she

was at work or not. They also started going for long walks, and inviting her along. Sooner, she started showing signs of feeling better, until one night in

particular. She had just come off a long emotional shift, where a young patient had died of an Asthma attack, and she was feeling pretty low. She entered the

flat, walked straight to her room, threw her bag on the bed, and started changing to go for a shower. While she was in the shower crying her heart out at the

loss of someone so young, Lance came home and entered their room. He was in a particularly nasty mood, and the problems he was having at home with Gwen

didn't help.

* * *

As soon as she entered and saw him, she became apprehensive. They didn't participate in sexual relations anymore, due to constant fighting and her being

sensitive about her body, because of the weight she gained. She went to her chest of drawers, and took out a big T-shirt, one of which she had recently bought

and a baggy pants, with the intention of leaving the room to dress.

* * *

Lance caught on quickly, and with the speed of lightning, he grabbed her by the hand, and snatched the clothes from her.

"Where do you think you are going?" he angrily asked her.

Shock filled Gwen's beautiful brown eyes, and she was rendered speechless.

"You never had cause to not want to dress in front of me. Do you think that your body is too special for me to see it? Well let me tell you, it's not. You're fat, and being fat makes you unattractive, and I've seen better. There are dozens of beautiful women around me everyday, just clamoring for my attention, and I could have any one of them if I should so desire. I bet your friend Arthur would be disgusted by the looks of you," he spat nastily.

Once again, Gwen was reduced to tears, and she snatched her clothes from him, as she fled the room. He left soon after, not even bothering to check on her, or

apologize for his actions, and Gwen, as soon as she heard the door close, ran from the bathroom where she was hiding, locked the door and slid the bolt in place.

* * *

After crying her heart out, she got up and went to the fridge, where she kept her favourite comfort food, Rich Layer Chocolate Cake, stashed in a sealed

container. By the time she was ready for bed, she had eaten the entire cake, whilst crying and subsequently descending back into a depressed state.

* * *

That night proved to be a turning point in her life, because she gradually began to get worse, and she started gaining more weight. By this time, she had

resigned from her beloved job, and refused invitations to go out with her friends. The only people with whom she regularly kept in contact, was Morganna,

Merlin and Arthur, when he was available. Lance became unconcerned for her and what was happening to her, partly because he was responsible for most of it,

and instead, he started staying away from their flat, and sleeping out most nights.

* * *

Months later, things came to a head, when a strange woman called Gwen's phone, wanting to know who she was, and why her number was in Lance's phone.

Gwen immediately called him and told him about the exchange. He arrived home about an hour later, and an argument ensued. Many things were said, mostly

by him, and he ended up leaving.

* * *

In the days that followed, her two best friends were by her side, constantly, and they comforted her in her time of need. On one night in particular, when she

seemed inconsolable, Morganna told Merlin.

"Call Arthur and see if he is free. I'm not sure about the time difference in Las Vegas, and it's Friday also, but he will call us back when he's not busy."

* * *

Merlin did call, but true to form, Arthur was in a meeting. He quickly left a message for him to call as soon as he could, and whilst he still had the phone in his

hand, he did a check for the time difference, and found out it was thirteen hours between the London and Las Vegas. Seeing that the time was 9:23p.m in

London, it was 10:23a.m in Las Vegas.

* * *

Arthur received Merlin's message about two hours later, and called immediately. By that time, they had consoled Gwen, and she was fast asleep. It was only

then, that Morganna remembered that she could have given Arthur's personal number to Merlin, that way they would have heard him almost immediately.

"What's wrong with Guinevere?" he asked worriedly. It always amazed Morganna whenever her brother called Gwen by her given name. No one else did, and it

just seemed right when he did.

* * *

She was no fool. Growing up, part of the reason why Arthur had never reciprocated any of the girls in school and otherwise advances, was because he was in

love with Gwen. She used to tease him when the two of them were alone, but she stopped when she realised that he was definitely head over heels in love,

with her best friend. As the years wore on, his feelings grew, but he never made a move or declared his love for Gwen. She watched him become jealous of guys

hitting on her, even to the point of secretly meeting them, and threatening them to stay away from her. How Lance got away, was beyond her, but she put it

down to Arthur respecting Gwen's decision to date Lance, because he was the first boy she was actually interested in.

* * *

She exhaled loudly and told her brother what she knew.

"I'm not entirely sure Arthur. I know it have something to do with Lance and him leaving, by the looks of it, I think he's really gone... for good. She won't open up to us, and I know she sometime do with you," she said, hurt penetrating her voice.

Arthur swore, and she heard what sounded like Arthur's hand connecting with the top of a table.

"Is she asleep, or can I talk to her?" he asked.

Morganna answered in a relieved tone of voice.

"She's asleep right now. I'm going to stay the night with her, and if I know Merlin, he'll want to stay also. If you can, maybe you can give her a call tomorrow. I know you are busy, and I'm sorry if we disturbed you."

* * *

Arthur immediately spoke up when he heard his sister say those words to him.

"Listen Morganna, there are few people in this world that I can truly call friends or family. You are my only sister, and I love you. Although I love those other guys, and I think of them as family, Merlin is like my brother, I place him above all the others.

And Guinevere…I have loved her from the time I was twelve years old, and she has become like…the air I breathe. I stood by and watched her with Lance, though it broke my heart to do so, because I respected her choice, and I wanted her to have a chance at happiness.

I can't say I'm sorry to hear that he's gone…I'm however sorry for what Guinevere's going through. It doesn't matter to me…how much weight she's gained…because she'll still be the most beautiful woman in the world for me, I just want to know…she's healthy in mind, and willing to move on from Lance.

Anything else can come after…I can't be there for another week, week-and-a half, but I will call her everyday to see how she's doing until I get back, starting tomorrow."

* * *

Morganna was floored, as she listened to her brother pour his heart out. Silent tears ran down her face as she sat and let his words sink in. In a watery voice

she responded to her brother's words.

"That makes me so happy Arthur. Gwen needs all the help she can get right now, and I know somewhere among her fading love for Lance, there's growing love for you, it's always been there.

Merlin says there are thirteen hours difference between here and where you are, so bear that in mind when you call."

* * *

Arthur actually laughed.

"I'll wager you Morganna, that Merlin had to use Google to find that out. Please inform him for me, that I knew that from high-school, and if he were paying attention in class, he would have too," he said cheekily.

Morganna had already turned the speaker on, as soon as Arthur laughed, so Merlin heard everything.

"Well that's a first, you supercilious clotpole," he said playfully.

Arthur laughed heartily, and after a few minutes of banter between the two, Morganna silenced them, and they bid each other goodbye.

* * *

True to his word, Arthur called the next morning around nine o'clock and asked for Gwen.

* * *

On hearing movement in her flat, and smelling something cooking, Gwen awoke, and wasn't sure where she was. She lay awake for a few minutes, trying to

figure out what was going on. Distinctly, she heard Morganna's voice, but it sounded far away, so she sat up, and within seconds, everything came flooding back

to her. She looked around her room, and the evidence spoke for it self, Lance was gone, this time for good. Hearing a knock, she looked up to see her best

friend, waiting cautiously by the door. Beckoning to her friend, she smiled wearily, and Morganna entered.

* * *

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you?" Morganna asked. Gwen replied in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine, could be better. I know it's you and Merlin I have to thank for coming over and taking care of me. Thank you Morgs. Where's Merlin?"

Morganna sat beside her friend, and she told her.

"There's no need to thank me Gwen, or Merlin, we love you, and anytime you need us, we will move the earth to get to you. As for Merlin, he's in the kitchen taking care of breakfast.

Come, there's someone on the phone who wants to speak to you."

* * *

Gwen's heart missed a beat. Butterflies flew in her stomach, and she took the phone from Morganna.

"Hello," she said softly.

On the other side, a smile automatically appeared on Arthur's handsome features, when he heard Gwen's voice.

"Hi Guinevere, how are you?" he asked. Gwen suddenly felt better.

"I'm fine Arthur. How are you?" she asked in return. Arthur smiled to himself. He is quite sure that Gwen must be the most genuine person he has ever met.

"Now that I've actually heard your voice, I'm happy. I wish I could be there for you Guinevere, and though I can't be at the moment, I want you to know, I'm still here. If at anytime you just want to talk or you need someone to cheer you up, other than those two M's, you can call me," he said sincerely.

* * *

Gwen was smiling. When she heard Arthur refer to Morganna and Merlin as the two M's she giggled.

"Thank you Arthur. It's very kind of you," she said quietly. Arthur suddenly became serious, and not wanting to overwhelm her, he softly told her.

"Well Guinevere, it's what you do when you love someone."

An audible gasp escaped her lips at that point, but before she could answer, she heard the sound of another phone going off on Arthur's side of the line.

"That's my business phone, I have to go, but as soon as I'm able to, I'll give you a call, if that's alright with you," he said nervously.

Gwen smiled to herself, as she pictured his sweet handsome face.

"I'd like that Arthur," she said kindly. Arthur's face lit up once again, and he replied.

"Great. Have Morganna give you my personal phone number. You can reach me anytime or anywhere on that one. Have a great day Guinevere."

Gwen just got the chance to say.

"Thank you Arthur. You too," before she heard the phone going again. At that they both said goodbye.

* * *

Days after, with much persuasion, Gwen assured her two best friends, that she was fine, and they don't have to rush over as soon as they were finished with

work. She reminded them that they both have lives, and she wanted them to spend some quality time with each other. They reluctantly took her up on her

suggestion and things gradually fell into place. They remained in contact daily, even Arthur, although he couldn't always call every day, but they kept her in

their focus at all times.

* * *

One Saturday, a couple of days before Arthur was due to arrive back home, Gwen was feeling much better, so she called Morganna and on the spur of the

moment, the two girls decided to go shopping. For the longest time, Gwen had wanted new furniture, so since she was feeling good about herself, she took their

shopping trip as the perfect opportunity. That day, the two of them had so much fun, and after a few hours, a few stores, and lots of laughter, they finally

picked out a cream upholstered L-set, ottoman included, that according to both of them, 'was to die for'. They left the store that day in high spirits, with the

store promising to deliver within a week's time.

* * *

The next few days were spent arranging for someone to pick up and transport her current chair set, to a home for orphaned kids. She received a call from

Arthur saying, that he had to push back his arrival date by two days, and he hoped to see her when he finally arrived home.

* * *

Gwen felt herself going into panic mode. Although she often heard Arthur, she hasn't seen him properly since he took over at the company, which was months

ago. Lance's nasty words came floating back to her, and she had to wonder what Arthur would say or think, when he sees her. She suddenly began to think of

herself as fat, unattractive, and hideous, because she had ballooned from weighing one hundred and thirty pounds, to one hundred and sixty- five pounds.

* * *

She shut herself away from everyone, even Morganna and Merlin, and only answered their calls. She returned to her old habits of eating unhealthy foods and

along the way, she picked up a few more bad habits in terms of, leaving dirty dishes in the sink, just throwing stuff around, like books, bills and even clothes. In

some instances, she refused to take a bath, and she got to a point where she didn't care what happened to her or her home.

* * *

She left her phone off the hook, and her aunt, who usually call around month end, to update her on her property and the finances garnered from it, had to call

her cell in order to talk to her. After reassuring her aunt that she was fine, and that she just didn't want to talk to anyone, they said goodbye to each other. The

two M's put in their usual calls to her and she spoke to them for a few minutes each time, also assuring them, that she was fine. She didn't hear Arthur that

day, or that night, so she assumed that he was busy.

* * *

She lay in her bed that night, and a feeling of deep loneliness overtook her, and she began to cry. She spied a bottle of pain killers on her bedside table, and dark

thoughts began to swirl in her mind. Taking up the bottle, she tried to open it, and the lid came off with so much force, some of the contents spilled all over the

table and floor. She started to pick them up, and feeling frustrated, she placed the bottle back down on the table, leaving it, and the ones that were spilled,

exactly as they were.

* * *

Facing away from the table, she heard a beeping sound, which she knew all too well, it meant her phone needed re-charging. Not caring, she snuggled herself

under the many layers of bed clothes, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 _Present day…._

Next morning, she awoke to the sound of her two best friends calling her, and she could feel a warm hand shaking her, whilst another was gently rubbing her arm.

* * *

 **As usual, when I start these stories, I have exactly what I intend to write lodged in my head, but when I start writing, they take on a life of their own, and I just go with the flow. Usually I'm quite happy with how things turn out, so with that said, I hope this was good enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual, thanks to those who took the time to review, and to those who are still with me on this.**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters. Wish I did though, because there's every possibility that it would still be running with King Arthur and Queen Guinevere's castle over-run with little Pendragons. Uncle Merlin would be made Court Mage, and truly be the most powerful warlock there is, helping his friend and King to unite Albion.**

* * *

 _Present day…._

The three friends, Morganna, Merlin and Gwen broke their huddle, and composed themselves. After a few nervous chuckles, they exited Gwen's room. As they

stepped outside and into the living area, both girls were pleasantly surprised to see how much tidier the place looked. They turned their eyes on Merlin, who

smiled sheepishly at them. Gwen hugged her dear friend, and said to him.

"Thank you Merlin, you are an amazing man." Morganna smiled lovingly at two of

three people she cared for most in the world, and as they parted, she gave Merlin a sweet kiss on the lips, and whispered.

"Great job."

* * *

They departed shortly after for the M's flat, to sort out their new, temporary living arrangements. On the way there, Morganna received a frantic call from her

brother. "Where's Guinevere?" he asked worriedly. Morganna wasted no time in telling him.

"She's with me and Merlin as we speak. We are taking her to stay with us for a while. When you get back, we will fill you in on all of the details." At that Arthur

breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she okay? Can I talk to her?" he asked quietly. Morganna smiled to herself.

"Of course Arthur, hang on a second. Gwen, Arthur's on the phone for you," she replied.

* * *

A brief look of panic flashed across Gwen's beautiful face, but with a nod of encouragement from Morganna, she took the phone.

"Hi Arthur," she said softly. She heard Arthur caught his breath, and said.

"Guinevere, how are you love? You had me worried for a while there. I tried calling you a few times, but I just couldn't get through. Is everything alright?"

For the first time in a while, Gwen felt as though she could be happy again, with someone other than Lance.

"I'm fine Arthur. I was having a bit of a hard time, but everything's fine now," she said quietly.

* * *

Arthur listened to Gwen's melodic voice, wishing with all of his heart that he could be there beside her, even if it is just to hold her.

"Good. I'm happy to hear that, and I know that my sister and Merlin are going to take good care of you. Um…Guinevere, I'm due back in the UK this afternoon, can I come and see you later?" he asked shyly.

Gwen's heart leapt. She was immediately taken back to the night when the two of them were out on the dance floor, enjoying each others' company,

surrounded by a feeling of rightness. She was experiencing that same feeling now, and she found herself saying,

"Sure, I'd really like that."

* * *

She heard Arthur exhaled audibly and she smiled, as she got the feeling that he was probably experiencing the same thing.

"Great, so I'll see you later. I'm not sure what time, but I'll call before I come over, okay?" he finished. She softly replied,

"Okay Arthur."

As she said his name, he closed his blue eyes, just letting the sound of her voice warm his heart. They both said goodbye to each other, and hung up. Morganna

and Merlin locked eyes with each other for a few seconds, as they both realised the effect Arthur had on Gwen.

* * *

They arrived at their flat a few minutes later, and both M's were pleased to see Gwen looking much brighter than before. Once inside they showed her to the

spare room in which she would be temporarily housed, so Merlin retrieved her bags and brought them in for her.

"So, how are you feeling? Do you think you could stay here with us?" Morganna asked.

Gwen's eyes softened at the concern on her friend's beautiful face. She reached for her hand and told her,

"I'm feeling much better, thank you, and of course I can stay here with you and Merlin. You two have treated me with so much love, and you've opened up your home to me…I owe you both so much, and I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

* * *

Morganna embraced her friend warmly, as she pulled back, she told her.

"You never need to worry about repaying us. We are friends…family even, and if the situation were reversed, you wouldn't hesitate to come to our rescue, or anyone else's for that matter. We're just glad that we can be here for you, for a change."

Merlin stepped up then, after overhearing the two girls, and he said.

"Yes Gwen. Think back over the years, and you will find that you have always been the one that was there for us, all of us…the guys, even Arthur. Believe me, we are happy to do this for you…it's the least we can do."

He excused himself thereafter, and headed to his and Morganna's room.

* * *

Gwen was floored again. Her eyes became misty as she thought about what her friends told her. Morganna stepped forward and nodding her head in the

negative, she said,

"Nope, no more crying love. From now on, it's going to be like old times. This is a step in the right direction, and we will be there right alongside of you, because we're in this together.

Nothing is off-limits to you. I don't want you to worry about anything while you are here, so whatever you need to do, do it. I know Arthur feels the same way."

* * *

At the mention of Arthur's name, Gwen's face brightened and a smile formed on her lips. She ducked her head shyly, trying to hide the blush that covered her lovely face, but she wasn't fooling Morganna.

"It's okay Gwen. No need to hide from me. I know you like Arthur, and he really cares for you. No one's expecting you to jump back into a relationship so soon, especially not Arthur.

He just wants you to be happy and in a good place, and then anything can happen after that. You know he would never put pressure on you right?" she finished.

* * *

Gwen knew everything Morganna said was correct. She really does like Arthur and she also knows he would never pressure her, or make demands of her.

"I do like him Morgs, and I like being with him. He always makes me laugh, and I never have to worry about being hurt by anything he says.

That night on the dance floor, I felt so connected with him, even more than I did with Lance, and although I was with Lance at the time, it felt right being with Arthur.

I just couldn't understand it. He complimented me, and made me feel beautiful, which Lance never did that night and seldom did anyway," she said softly.

* * *

Morganna listened with rapt attention, and she wasn't surprised by anything her friend said.

"Well that's certainly good to hear, although I'm not surprised, and I really don't want to add to your worries or put pressure on you, but he's been in love with you since he was twelve."

An audible gasp escaped Gwen's lips. She knew Arthur liked her a lot, and he has always sought her out to talk, but she's never allowed herself to think he loves

her. Thinking back a little to when they were younger, she remembers how protective he was of her, and how he'd always want to be around her, or share stuff

with her. As they grew older, his kindness never wavered, and when her parents died, he was her rock. He comforted her, did all sorts of stuff to cheer her up,

and when she moved closer to where he and Morganna lives, he was extremely happy. When she started dating Lance, although he was still kind to her, he

took a step back, he sought her out less, and he threw himself into his studies. Realization dawned on her, as to why he was the only guy without a girlfriend,

when they were literally hundreds of girls vying for his attention. She suddenly felt guilty, because of the way she acted around him sometimes with Lance, and

to think it may have propelled him to latch onto…Vivian, whose only motive was to siphon whatever money she could out of him.

* * *

Morganna watched Gwen's sweet face as it clouded with emotions, and when she saw realization dawn, she knew that Gwen had finally got it. She used to

wonder how Gwen could be so oblivious, because Arthur normally wore his heart on his sleeve, especially around her.

"Gwen! Are you okay sweetheart?" she asked worriedly.

A lovely smile covered Gwen's lips as she looked up at her friend.

"I'm fine Morgs. I was just thinking about what you said, and I don't know how I could have mistaken…Arthur's feelings…for me.

Oh Morgs, I am such an awful person. He must have thought I was flaunting mine and Lance's relationship in front of him…you know…those times when…I…um…when I kissed Lance or did silly stuff, like feed him from my plate," she said quietly.

* * *

Listening to her friend speak, and seeing the remorse on her lovely face, Morganna knew she had to say something to put her at ease.

"Gwen, listen to me. We both know Arthur, and we know that he is both fair and just. He was very happy for you and Lance, and he gave you space, so that you could be happy in your relationship.

He never once tried to cause any problems, and except for that night on the dance floor, which I think was unintentional, he respected that you chose Lance. Like me, I believed he saw how upset you were and he just couldn't help himself.

By the way, I don't think you ever got around to telling me what was it that had happened," she said kindly.

* * *

Gwen took in a breath as she absorbed all that Morganna had said. Exhaling loudly, she launched into what had happened with Lance that night, and how she

almost cancelled because of it. She also told her what had transpired between them as they got home, and when she was finished, Morganna looked fit to lash

out at someone or something.

"I have to tell you Gwen, Lance is becoming one of my least favourite people. He has some nerve," she said tersely.

* * *

Looking at her friend's beautiful face twisted in a frown, Gwen decided to tell her everything that had happened between her and Lance in recent times, but she

didn't want to leave Merlin out, so they called him, and once again Gwen launched into the painful tale of events.

She told them of the secret phone calls he got, how he would distance himself from her to answer them, and when she finally called him out on it, he tried to make up an excuse, but eventually told her it was none of her business.

She spoke of his late nights, and how they turned into him sleeping away from home.

* * *

She moved on to when Arthur and Morganna's father had died, how Lance behaved and questioned her and Arthur's friendship, even asking her point blank,

why she had to be the one to comfort him, seeing as Vivian was there.

At this point, Morganna was looking as if she could squeeze the life from Lance, if she could get her hands on him, but she was appeased when she heard Gwen say, that she told Lance off and left the flat heading for the nearest bar, where she had more than her fair share of drinks.

* * *

Moving on, she spoke of things progressively getting worse between her and Lance, even to the point of the two of them refraining from having any sexual

contact, mostly on her part, and with a heavy heart, she admitted that it was at that point, that her life began to change drastically.

She told them of using food as a way of coping, thus becoming an emotional eater, causing her to gain weight, and sending her gradually into depression.

Morganna's green eyes clouded and became misty, whilst Merlin sat pensively beside her.

* * *

Gwen looked at her two friends then, and her heart warmed. She smiled as she told them, because of their efforts, she had actually begun to feel much better,

and was in the process of making positive choices, until one night in particular, which to her, derailed all of their previous efforts.

She began by telling them about the horrible shift she had that day, when a young patient succumbed to an Asthma attack.

She spoke of going straight into the shower where she cried her heart out for the patient, not knowing that Lance had come home.

Her two friends listened as she told them what had happened as she entered her room

to dress, and on seeing Lance sitting on the bed.

* * *

They were completely horrified to hear how he snatched her clothes from her as she tried to leave the room, and the nasty remarks he made to her about her

appearance, even going as far as to mention Arthur would be disgusted by the looks of her.

As she spoke about that night being the turning point in her life,

where she immersed herself in eating unhealthily and refusing to socialise, only accepting calls from them or Arthur, tears spilled over and streamed down her

friends' cheeks. She began to cry also, but she steeled herself, and went on.

* * *

She told them about an episode that had occurred months later, which brought the curtain down on her and Lance's failed relationship.

They heard of the strange woman who called Gwen's phone demanding to know who she was and why her number was in Lance's phone.

They also heard how she immediately called him and told him about it, and how he had rushed home, where an argument broke out between them, ending with him moving out.

* * *

Both Morganna and Merlin were so stunned, even their tears ceased and desisted, because they now fully understood what Gwen had been through, and what

caused her to be in the predicament she was currently in.

They now understood why she was so inconsolable that night when they had to call Arthur.

As if they were one in mind and body, they rose from the chair they were sitting in, and embraced their best friend.

* * *

Gwen was well and truly spent, emotionally and physically. She welcomed the warm embrace of her friends, and once again, the three huddled and cried their

hearts out. It was Gwen who eventually broke the somber atmosphere by looking pointedly at Morganna, and echoing her earlier words.

"No more tears, remember? It's over, he can't mis-treat me anymore. I need to get past this…hurt and get my life in order.

If I continue to let what happened rule my life, I will never get the chance to fall in love and be happy again, neither will I want to get my body back into shape, or my mind for that matter."

Her two friends offered her a watery smile, and Merlin kindly said.

"You are right of course Gwen, and that's the kind of attitude you need to adopt, a positive one. You've asked us to help you, and we are going to do everything we can to assist you, but only on your terms."

Gwen smiled appreciatively and softly squeezed his hand.

"Thank you Merlin, that means so much to me. Thank you both, from the bottom of my heart," she said sincerely.

* * *

They embraced once more, and then they broke apart to sit.

"Um, I forgot to tell you guys that Arthur said he was due back in the UK this afternoon, and he wants to come over later, to…um…see me. He will of course call first, so…yeah, that's about it," she said timidly.

Both of the M's faces lit up at that revelation. With a cheeky smile, Morganna said.

"That's great love. He's very anxious to see you, it's been a while, and I'm sure you two will have a lot to catch up on. Just remember, it's Arthur, and he loves everything about you, so there's no need to feel apprehensive about your appearance at all.

He knows you've filled out…in all the places he love about you…so take heart in that, because to him, there's more to love about you. I think you might even find that he might not be able to keep his hands off of you."

* * *

Gwen was speechless. She felt herself blushing, and she patted her heated cheeks daintily. Shaking her head, she shyly said.

"Oh Morgs."

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose, as he eyed the two girls.

"What? It's true! We have a few hours left until he arrives and comes over, so in that time, I think we can find the perfect outfit to drive him crazy," Morganna said, looking pointedly at Gwen, she said, "Come along love. Merlin can entertain himself until we get back."

With that she stood and reached for Gwen's hand.

Like a lamb to the slaughter, Guinevere Jordan stood and placed her hand in Morganna's outstretched hand, and exited the room. Merlin shook his head, as he

followed the two girls with his eyes, until they were out of his sight.

* * *

 **I wanted to show so many things in this chapter, like for instance, how deep the friendship is between Morganna, Merlin and Gwen, like how Morganna admitted to Gwen about Arthur's love for her, which made Gwen comfortable enough to admit that she does like him, and I also wanted to show that Gwen is willing to move on from Lance and get her life back in order, with the hope of falling in love again.**

 **Slightly shorter, but I hope it was good enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, I want to say thank you to those who took the time to review, to those who faved and to those who are still with me on this and my other stories. Mostly written in one go, you know how I do it, so here goes….**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Arthur arrived in the UK at the scheduled time, feeling tired and clamoring for his bed.

He made his way through the Customs Area quickly, seeing as he flew on his company's private jet, and his last name was Pendragon.

Normally, when things like that happen, it would upset him, because he has always striven to

be treated as an equal, and never let the fact that his name afforded him special treatment, get to his head, but today he couldn't care less. He just wanted to

get home, and preferably in his bed.

* * *

He exited the Customs Area and stepped on the outside, where family and friends normally wait to receive their loved ones.

Promptly, a car pulled up and the driver got out.

He walked up to Arthur, and after greeting him, took his coat and bags, loaded them into the car, and held the door open for Arthur to get in.

* * *

Minutes later, the car pulled up at Pendragon Estate, and Arthur exited as he thanked his driver. He headed straight for his room, greeting a few staff members

along the way.

As he entered his room, the sight of his bed, lit up his tired eyes, and after making a few calls to the office, ensuring everything was in order, he made his way

into his bathroom to take a shower. Half an hour later, he was sound asleep in his huge bed.

* * *

Gwen and Morganna were out and about, but after a few hours of shopping, or rather Morganna dragging her around, Gwen was ready to personally have herself committed to an asylum.

They had visited five stores, all at which only the rich and elite shopped. Gwen protested, but Morganna insisted on purchasing clothes from each store.

She however, only succeeded in purchasing two outfits from each place, but only after Gwen put her foot down, by threatening to cancel the meeting with Arthur and staying locked in her room.

When they arrived home, Merlin was sound asleep, so they went to Gwen's room to sort out their purchases, and decide which outfit she would wear later.

* * *

After much debate, they settled on a pink sleeveless, sexy night-club type, O-Neck dress, with the back out, and coming to about mid-thigh, with white and yellow flowers appliqued around the neck and back.

For her shoes, Gwen decided that since they were staying in, she would go with white strappy sandals, instead of the wedges Morganna wanted her to wear.

"Morgs, we're not going anywhere special, and according to you, if Arthur cares that much for me, I don't have to try too hard to win him over," she said kindly.

Morganna relented, as she took in her friend's happy expression.

"You're right Gwen. I just want everything to go well. I want you to feel beautiful, because you are, and I don't want any negative thoughts creeping into your beautiful head either," she said honestly.

* * *

Gwen embraced her best friend and she sincerely told her,

"You worry too much Morgs. Everything is going to be fine, and it'll just be like old times…minus Lance. I won't let anything he's said about me take away from my time with Arthur, I promise."

Morganna pulled back slightly, and a mischievous grin crested her lips.

"Good, because me and Merlin are not going to be here, so if you guys decide to get a little adventurous, feel free to keep as much noise as you like," she cheekily said.

* * *

Gwen was shocked. She sat speechless with her mouth opened, and her brown eyes the size of saucers.

Morganna chuckled loudly at the look on her face, and the blush that crept over her lovely caramel cheeks.

Placing her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter, she stood and walked around the bed until she was standing in front of Gwen. Composing herself slightly, she gently touched Gwen's shoulder and said,

"I'm sorry Gwen, but I couldn't help it. I know you're just getting over Lance, but according to you, it's been a while since…you know…and for Arthur also, in fact, I don't think he actually did that much with Vivian and knowing how he feels about you, I'm sure…"

She was curtly cut off by Gwen shouting her name.

"Morganna!" She pasted an innocent look on her porcelain face, and closed her mouth.

* * *

Gwen was mortified.

"After all of these years, I should be immune to that mouth of yours. I know you mean well, but I can't think about that right now. I just want to take things one day at a time, because I still need to get myself into a good place where I can well and truly say, I've been there and done that," she kindly said.

Morganna sat listening to Gwen with a serious expression on her face. She knows within herself that Gwen is right, and although she wants to see her with

Arthur, she wants her to be healthy and in a really good place.

"You're right Gwen. I was just winding you up.

Yes, I'll admit that I really want you and my brother to be together, but I also want what's best for you, because the only way you can give your all to him, is by putting yourself in a good and healthy place," she said honestly.

Gwen smiled at her friend and said,

"Thank you Morgs, for understanding, for sticking by me…for everything. I love you, and I'm eternally in your debt, even for making me laugh."

Morganna in turn replied,

"You are more than welcome, but there's no need to thank me, besides, I didn't do anything you wouldn't do."

* * *

They eventually went back to chatting about the clothes that Morganna had purchased, and Gwen couldn't believe she'd let Morganna talked her into getting some of them.

One particular outfit was smaller than the rest, and according to Morganna, when and if she decide to go back to her original size, that should be the first piece of clothing she 'hit the town with', as it was guaranteed to turn heads, Arthur's in particular.

They parted after a while, because they both wanted a rest after the morning they'd both had.

* * *

A few hours later, Arthur awoke feeling well rested, but a bit disoriented, because he wasn't sure where he was at first.

One of the first thoughts that entered his mind was of Gwen, and a smile lit up his handsome face. He presently got up, went to the bathroom and emptied his bladder.

He headed to the kitchen next, where he found that his butler had prepared a light dinner for him, so he sat in peaceful solitude and ate heartily.

* * *

After eating, he decided to take another shower before going to see Gwen, so just before he entered the bathroom, he picked up his phone and called her.

"Hi Arthur it's great to have you back-You want Gwen-I'll get her for you-hang on a second," his sister answered.

Arthur chuckled to himself, his sister never ceased to amaze him. For the umpteenth time he wonders how Merlin is able to handle her.

He sighed audibly and thought to himself. _'She was right though, I want...no...I need Guinevere...so much.'_

* * *

Gwen was awake for some time. She felt rested and her mind was at ease. For once she felt as if she was in a happy place, and she owed it all to her friends…

and Arthur, because just thinking about him, made her happy.

She heard a quiet knock on her door, and she bid the person enter. Morganna entered with a smile on her face, and she handed her the phone saying,

"For you."

She exited just as quickly with a cheeky smile gracing her lips this time.

* * *

Feeling butterflies flitting about in her stomach, Gwen calmed herself as best as she could and said,

"Hello."

Arthur's heart leapt at the sound of her voice, and he smiled to himself.

"Hello Guinevere. How are you?" he softly asked.

Gwen suddenly felt warmer. _'How is it that he can make my name sound so…beautiful and so...sexy,'_ she thought to herself.

"Hi Arthur, I'm fine thank you, and yourself?" she asked.

Once again Arthur smiled, and his face took on a dreamy expression.

"Good thanks…was a bit tired earlier when I first got in, so I took a shower and a nap, now I'm actually feeling quite refreshed and revitalized," he said.

All of a sudden, Gwen's mind went into over-drive. She started picturing a very naked Arthur standing under the shower rubbing soap all over his muscular

body, and before she knew what was happening, a soft moan escaped her lips.

She was subsequently brought out of her day-dream when she heard Arthur gently calling for her.

"Guinevere! Are you alright?" he asked cautiously. Gwen caught herself then, and answered,

"Uh-huh…um…I'm fine Arthur."

* * *

Arthur was not quite convinced, but he took her at her word.

"Okay. Are you still up for some company?" he asked timidly.

Gwen chuckled softly, as she pictured him running his hand through his blonde hair, and looking incredibly sexy.

"Looking forward to it actually," she replied.

Once again Arthur's handsome face lit up, as he smiled sweetly.

"Great, I am too. Now I need to ask you a couple of questions. Have you eaten and if not, can I bring you anything?"

* * *

Gwen hesitated for a few moments. She hadn't eaten since lunch time, and that was when she was out with Morganna shopping.

She had plenty food at her disposal, Morganna and Merlin saw to that, but she was still wary of her weight gain, so she resolved to eat lightly.

She really was hungry though, so she decided to take up his offer.

"No Arthur, I haven't yet. If it's not too much trouble, can you get me some fish and chips with a small salad?" she asked shyly.

Arthur wanted to tell her that he would go to the moon and back, walk on a bed of hot coals bare-footed for her, if she so much as ask him to, and that nothing

would ever be to hard for him to do for her, but he filed it away for another time. Instead he quietly told her,

"No trouble at all Guinevere. Do you have a preference as to where I should go to get them?"

Gwen thought for a second before she answered,

"No, but there's a place not too far from here that serves good stuff, so you might want to try there. Other than that, I'll leave it up to you."

They chatted for a few minutes more, and then they hung up.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, Arthur arrived with Gwen's order and looking extremely handsome. He was wearing blue jeans, a dark blue sweater which was

molded to his sculptured chest and arms, and black boots.

Morganna answered the door, dressed for her night out with Merlin, as Gwen was still in her room getting dressed. Merlin appeared just as Arthur entered and embraced his sister.

"You two look as though you are about to leave," Arthur remarked suspiciously.

Both dark haired M's suddenly looked guilty, as they glanced at each other.

"Uh…Merlin and I are off to see a movie, and then we'll probably take in a late dinner and some dancing," Morganna answered.

Arthur caught the surprised look on Merlin's face as his sister mentioned what they would be doing.

"Oh, and which movie would that be?" he asked.

* * *

Once again Morganna stumbled on her answer.

"Uh…it's…um…that funny one…you know…I can't remember the name, but I hear it's very good," she said, as her eyes desperately sought Merlin, pleading for help in silence.

Arthur was onto her, and he had a good idea of what was really going on.

"Okay Morganna, but you really should just come out and say you're leaving to give me and Guinevere a chance to talk alone. I totally appreciate it though. Thank you," he said, with a blank expression on his handsome face.

Morganna stood speechless with her mouth opened, as Merlin tried to stifle a laugh. Suddenly, Gwen's door opened, and she stepped out. All three heads turned

to watch her as she made her way towards them, but at the hitch of Arthur's breath, the two M's and Gwen looked in his direction.

* * *

Arthur was mesmerized.

It's been a couple months since he's actually seen Gwen, and although he's heard from his sister, mostly, that she's been having trouble with her weight, at that moment he couldn't care less.

She was a vision.

Yes her bosom looked more prominent, yes her hips were more pronounced, and yes her beautiful caramel legs looked a tad thicker, but to Arthur's delight, all of the right places had certainly been enhanced.

He found himself moving unbidden towards her, and like a moth drawn to a flame, he was caught up unconsciously in the aura of her.

Both of them stopped short, right in front of each other, and after a minute of just standing and staring, they walked into each others' arms.

* * *

By this time the smiles on Morganna and Merlin's faces had totally vanished, and they both began to feel as though they were yet again intruding on a private

moment.

They looked at each other and Merlin pointed in the direction of the door, and seeing as the others were caught up with each other, they silently made their escape through the door.

* * *

As they made their way to the car, Merlin was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Wow! That was pretty intense in there." Morganna shook her head slightly and replied,

"Yes it was. I expected Arthur to be wowed, but his reaction surpassed it. That was…some…I don't know what that was, but this is what I know, Arthur is head over heels in love with Gwen, and if given the chance, he will definitely make her his wife.

Also, from Gwen's own reaction, she definitely feels something more than friendship for him, and the more time they spend together, the more those feelings are going to develop and come to light, it's only a matter of time.

All in all, this has made me very happy."

Merlin nodded his head yes, as he agreed with everything his girlfriend said.

"I believe you are right, and I couldn't be happier either," he said, as they reached the car.

* * *

Back on the inside, Arthur and Gwen were now seated on the sofa chatting companionably.

After they had parted, there was a bit of awkwardness on both parts, when they realised that Morganna and Merlin had gone.

They moved to the sofa, where at first it was comfortable silence with each of them secretly

eyeing the other, until both sets of eyes locked, and they both laughed.

From there, Arthur handed over the food he had brought for her and she set about making two plates, for the both of them.

Ever the gentleman, Arthur graciously accepted his and they ate together.

* * *

Gwen was the first to start the conversations going, by asking him about his business trip.

He delved into that subject as it was one in which he is well versed, and Gwen was delighted to see how his blue eyes lit up.

She sat attentively and listened to him as he spoke about possible mergers, acquisitions and possible take overs, although she hardly knew of what he spoke.

He finished by telling her, "I must be boring you Guinevere, with all of this talk about business, but in my estimation, the trip was successful, and I learned a great deal from it."

Gwen smiled ever so sweetly at her handsome companion.

"You didn't bore me Arthur. I was happy to listen, although I wasn't sure about some of the terms, but I do know some things, and I'm quite happy to hear everything went well for you and the company," she said sincerely.

Arthur searched her beautiful face, and he was awed by the honesty that emanated from it.

That is one of the things he really loved about her.

She has always been honest with him, and she has shown unwavering faith in his ability to be a strong leader, even when he doubted himself.

"Thank you Guinevere. It's your opinion I value most," he told her seriously.

At that he leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. He felt her breath caught and he smiled to himself.

* * *

Gwen was sure that Arthur could see the blush that covered her cheeks.

She didn't expect him to kiss her, and him being that close intoxicated her.

She raised a trembling hand to where he had kissed her on her cheek, and shyly looked up at him. What she saw there almost broke her heart.

His beautiful blue eyes were swimming with so many emotions, but amongst them, love took precedent. Her body suddenly felt warmer, and feelings that were buried deep within her, started to surface, and she was powerless to stop them.

If she were honest, she didn't want to stop them either, and the conversation she'd had with Morganna about moving forward came crashing through her mind.

* * *

She reached for his hand and told him,

"I'm honoured Arthur, and I'm always here for you, should you need me." Right away she blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment, because of the

implications clearly within her statement.

Arthur lifted her chin so that he could look directly into her beautiful brown eyes, and she saw it there, plain as day in his blue eyes, his need of her.

"No need to be embarrassed Guinevere, it's only me, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable or overwhelm you, but I do need you, in so many ways. I need your friendship, your honesty, your wisdom, your endless faith in me, and…I need you, but only when you are ready," he softly said.

* * *

Gwen felt as though she could cry. Never had a man appealed to her this way, not even Lance.

There were hundreds, maybe thousands of women vying for Arthur's attention.

He's been put on the cover of so many magazines and on so many lists. The titles "The Sexiest Man Alive" and "Most Eligible Bachelor" belongs to

him, plus many others, and amidst it all, she is the only woman that continues to occupy his heart.

Now that she's seen it for herself, she feels as though she could give herself a chance at real love, with a man who would clearly worship the ground she walks on.

* * *

"Thank you Arthur, for not pushing. You've been very considerate and I appreciate it very much.

I'm very lucky to have you in my life, and since we're being honest, ever since that night out on the dance floor, I've been having feelings about you…I've had them before, but I buried them and told myself it was just a crush.

I allowed myself the chance to get to know Lance and to love him, because I couldn't fathom anyone like you being interested in me.

The last few months have been especially challenging, and Lance treating me the way he did, didn't help.

Although Morganna and Merlin have been absolutely amazing, sometimes the only person I want to talk to is you. I really care about you Arthur, and I want to explore what's between us, but I just need a little time.

There are some things that I need to set order to as I try to put my life back together, for instance, I need to purge Lance from my life, and that is where you come in.

I don't want you to feel as though you are the rebound guy in all of this; I just want to spend as much time as I could with you.

I also need to make a concentrated effort to rid myself of this excess weight.

I haven't given up on my nursing career, but those two things take precedent, so I just need to hear what you think and how you feel about everything," she expressed.

* * *

Arthur was floored. In the past he's seen some signs that she cares for him more than she lets on, and that night when they were out on the dance floor, he

felt something.

He remembers clearly the look of longing when the parted to go home and his heart clenched as he watched her walking away with Lance. What he also remember, is the way she looked back at him and smiled sadly, as though she didn't want to leave.

"I've always been interested Guinevere. I've been in love you since I was twelve years old, and that's saying something, because I hardly knew what being in love meant back then.

I've only ever had eyes for you and I've never felt this way about any woman.

One of the hardest things I've ever had to do was to let you be, and watch you fall in love with Lance.

At one point, I was so lonely for you, that I allowed myself to get rope into Vivian's web, and it remains one of the silliest things I've ever done.

It makes me happy to hear that you're not immune to me and you do want to explore what's between us, so there's every possibly that in time, you will end up loving me probably as much as I love you.

For however long it takes, I'll wait, and whatever you need me to do to help you, just tell me, I'll do it. I love you Guinevere, so much, and I always will," he honestly said.

* * *

Gwen was speechless and in awe.

Her eyes never wavered from his intense stare. This beautiful man loved her unconditionally.

Hearing Morganna tell her that Arthur has always been in love with her, is one thing, but hearing Arthur himself tell her, and the way in which he told her, totally entranced her and set her wounded heart ablaze, with hope, joy and limitless love.

In a bold move, she launched herself at Arthur and kissed him.

If Arthur was surprised he didn't let on, because he immediately returned her kiss.

It was the sort of kiss that a man would give to the woman he was deeply in love with, and at the same time, the sort of kiss a woman would give to a man who she deeply cares for and possibly loves.

In any case, they both relayed their feelings for each other through that kiss.

* * *

 **I was a bit unsure about this chapter, and where to end it, so as I always say, I hope it was good enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, thank you to those who took the time to review, and to those who are still with me on this and my other stories. Thank you also to,** _666mewmew, CatonissTrueLove,_ **and** _Lya200_ **for adding this to your list of favourite stories, and to** _Lya200_ **again and** _RegalT_ **for following.**

 **Here goes…**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Arthur was feeling happy.

Moments before he was kissing the woman of his dreams, and he could still feel the tingle on his full lips. Her two flat-mates had not yet returned from their night out, and he selfishly hoped that they would stay out longer.

He sat quietly waiting for her to return from the kitchen, where she had gone to make tea for the two of them, and his thoughts drifted to the moment she got up with the intention of doing so.

He had to calm his re-acting body as he watched her walked out of the room. His eyes roved the skin of her exposed back, and how the dress moved with her deliciously round bottom.

He suppressed a groan, as his eyes moved to where the dress ended, which was not very far under her rear, and then down her beautiful caramel legs.

He bit his lip almost painfully as he imagined those legs wrapped around his hips as he made passionate love to her.

Groaning inwardly, he decided to walk around and take a look at some of the pictures that lined the walls of the flat.

* * *

Gwen felt alive for the first time in a long while.

She doesn't know what possessed her to kiss Arthur, but she wasn't disappointed at all.

Her mind drifted to the way he held her and the passionate way that he kissed her.

She felt such love then, and her heart seemed to open up at that moment, allowing him in. Once again, that feeling of rightness descended upon her and she is quite sure that Arthur felt it too.

Her thoughts drifted to his reaction at seeing her for the first time in months, and her heart soared at the emotions that were written plainly across his handsome face.

For a short time, she had actually believed Lance, coming to the conclusion that she was unattractive and unwanted, but when she saw Arthur tonight, desire and lust were there among the many emotions which graced his perfect features.

She finished their tea, placed them on a tray with some light biscuits, and as she exited the kitchen, she resolved to herself, that she will leave no stone un-turned until she puts her life back in order, starting with her body.

* * *

As if sensing her presence, Arthur turned around to see Gwen placing the tray on the coffee table, but his heart almost stopped as she bent over to do so. Being the gentleman he is, he quickly turned back to the photo he was currently looking at, though he was clearly distracted by what he had witnessed.

He schooled his features as best as he could, walked back to the sofa, and placed himself beside her.

"So, cream, sugar or plain?

How do you take your tea?" she asked softly. Right away, Arthur answered,

"Plain. Sometimes I take it with cream and one sugar, but plain is good for now." Gwen smiled sweetly at him, and proceeded to pour their tea.

* * *

Almost an hour later, and two cups of tea each, they were comfortably sitting and chatting about her plans to move forward with her life.

She was saying,

"I don't really want to join a gym, not that I'm scared or anything, or I don't want anyone to see me, it's just that, I want to be able to exercise when I feel like and as regular as I feel, and certainly not with strangers."

Arthur nodded his head in understanding, as he could share her concerns. Many times before, he had encountered some of the same problems, mostly the timing, and strangers trying to preposition him with some idea or the other. He however, rectified that problem very quickly.

"You know Guinevere, you are welcomed to use my personal gym at home, if you want," he finished shyly.

Gwen was about to protest, but the look on his adorable face melted her.

"Are you sure Arthur?

I wouldn't want to impose, plus you are very busy, and…"

She was cut off by Arthur's soft lips on hers. He pulled back cautiously, and looked at her.

The smile that she gave him, struck him as though it was one of cupid's arrows, which had embedded itself deep within his heart.

"Everything I have is at your disposal Guinevere.

You are free to use the gym at my home anytime, whether I'm there or not," he said honestly.

Gwen was entranced.

She watched as he took his keys from the table, and proceeded to take one off. He handed it to her saying,

"This is a spare for the main front door…I don't have spares on me at the moment for the other doors, but I'll get you one of each, as soon as I can. In the mean time, I'll notify the staff that you will be coming by from now on, so that they will look out for you, just in case you forgot your key, and they can also look after you when I'm not there. How does that sound?"

Gwen didn't know what to say.

She looked at him, with wide eyes, and her mouth slightly ajar, as if she couldn't believe what he had just done.

Arthur reached forward, and lovingly stroked a curl from her face. He cupped her warm cheek, and ran his thumb gently, over her freckles, as he softly said,

"You mean everything to me Guinevere, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you, as long as you let me."

Gwen's face softened, and tears formed in her lovely almond shaped eyes, as she observed Arthur's blue eyes shining with un-shed tears, and brimming with love.

She slid effortlessly into his strong arms and buried her face into his chest.

They stayed that way for a while, in blissful peace, until they were alerted to the two M's, Morganna and Merlin returning, but instead of moving apart, they shifted, and remained cuddled together, with Gwen snuggled into Arthur's side.

* * *

Morganna and Merlin returned and quietly opened the door, so as not to disturb Arthur and Gwen.

They entered the living room and was pleasantly surprised to see them snuggled together, looking comfortable and contented.

They could see that something deep had taken place between the two, as Gwen's eyes were slightly red, a tell-tale sign that she was crying earlier.

"Hi you two," Morganna said. Arthur lifted his hand in greeting, and Gwen replied,

"Hi yourself. How was your night?" Merlin stepped forward then, as Morganna answered,

"It was great. We had a fantastic time.

How about you two?" Arthur attempted to answer, right at the same time Gwen replied, and they both said,

"Wonderful!" The two couples looked at each other, and broke out in laughter.

A minute later, they had all composed themselves, and the two M's decided to retire for the night.

After saying good night to them, Arthur turned to Gwen and asked her.

"Are you feeling tired at all Guinevere?" Gwen answered,

"No, not really.

I took a nap this afternoon, so I'm feeling pretty awake right now.

Are you…I don't want to keep you up…you've been travelling and you must…"

Once again, she was cut off by Arthur's lips on hers.

He smiled at her reaction and marveled at the way her beautiful caramel skin flushed a dark shade of red.

"I love when you ramble on, because I get to stop you by kissing you.

I'm not tired, and even if I were, wild horses couldn't drag me away from you.

If you were tired on the other hand, I would take my leave then, but seeing as you are not, I would like to spend the time we have left tonight...kissing you," he said, dropping his voice to a low seductive tone.

* * *

For a while after, they indulged themselves in some deep passionate kissing, and when it was time for Arthur to leave, neither wanted to say good bye.

They stood at the door in silence, wrapped snugly in each other's arms, with Gwen's head under Arthur's chin, and her face buried in his chest.

Minutes went by, and just before Arthur slackened his arms by puling back, Gwen softly kissed him on his chest, causing his heart rate to speed up considerably.

"Guinevere," he said softly. She looked up at his dazzling blue eyes which told of the turmoil that was wrecking havoc internally.

"I know Arthur. I don't want you to leave either.

This is one of the happiest times I've had in months, and I don't want it to end.

It's silly, but I keep thinking…that…this is all…some wonderful dream…and…when you leave…I will wake and…be right back…where I was before…with Lance," she quietly said.

At the mention of Lance's name, Arthur stiffened, and anger began to course through his veins.

He lifted her chin, looking directly into her brown eyes, and said.

"It is wonderful, but it's not a dream, because if it is, I don't ever want to wake up.

I know it's hard to forget...what…that…loser did to you, but, I want you to promise me that you will try to. Make it your mission, to forget what he did and forget him in the process.

The only way that you will truly move forward, is by doing just that, if not he will win, and he will continue to make you feel that all of those horrid things he has said to you, is true. I don't want that to happen. You are not alone in any of this. However long this journey takes, I will be there every step of the way, and if I can't, the two M's will be."

A lovely smile lit up her beautiful face, and Arthur couldn't help but to smile in return.

"There, that's it, just what I wanted to see, my beautiful smile.

The one that makes my heart flutter and lifts my spirits," he said.

"Thank you Arthur...for being you," she said softly.

Before he could answer, she rose on her toes, and kissed him. It was meant to be a small kiss, but Arthur held her to him, and ran his tongue across her lips. She parted them without delay, giving him full access, and after a few minutes, they parted breathless, standing with their foreheads touching.

"I'll see you soon…maybe tomorrow? I'm not quite sure what time I can, but I'll definitely find a way to, and from now on, I'll try to see you everyday," he said sincerely.

At that, Gwen took both of his hands in hers, and threaded their fingers together. She pulled back slightly, looking up into his eyes, as she replied.

"I'd like that, very much." They shared another kiss, and then they reluctantly parted.

* * *

The next few weeks saw many changes for everyone.

Gwen went about her task of getting her body back to the way it was.

She would go over to Arthur's and make use of his extensive gym equipment, for a few hours each day.

She also followed a strict dietary plan, with the help of an on-line nutritionist's guide, which helped her in choosing the right foods, and co-ordinating them, whilst incorporating exercise.

Within six weeks she had dropped twelve pounds, moving her weight from one hundred and sixty five to one hundred and fifty three.

* * *

Arthur restructured the company, promoting persons to areas they were much more qualified for, and made Merlin his personal assistant.

Morganna was made Chief Operations Officer, which is one of the highest ranking executive positions at the company, but as part heir, her job required her to be responsible for running the day to day operations of the company, and essentially serving as an information conduit for him as CEO.

Some of the older employees, who wanted to retire after many years with the company, were awarded, feasted and given exceptional retirement packages in appreciation for their hard work over the years.

With these changes, some of Arthur's duties were relaxed, and he found himself with much more free time, which he dedicated mostly to Gwen. Sometimes he would join her in the gym, and he became sort of her personal trainer.

They would spend their nights together, growing closer and closer, learning much more about each other, and sometimes Gwen would even stay over in one of the guest rooms.

* * *

Merlin proposed to Morganna and she dropped a bombshell on him, by announcing she was pregnant.

At first Merlin was stunned, and almost passed out, but he regained his composure and embraced his beautiful fiancée.

After that, there was a silly grin plastered on his pasty face almost everyday, driving Arthur batty, and Merlin certainly helped by mocking him and accusing him of being jealous.

He even went as far as to tell Arthur, that he won't act much different when his time comes, and that sent him into a dream like state, as he pictured Gwen pregnant with his child.

* * *

Gwen continued to work hard, and within eight more weeks, she had lost another fifteen pounds, bringing her weight down to one hundred and thirty eight pounds.

She felt fantastic, and she looked fantastic.

She and Arthur continued to spend their nights together and she found herself falling deeply in love with him.

One night, she and Arthur decided to go out instead of dining in, and after much debate with Morganna, she chose that special outfit, the one Morganna had told her to wear when and if she decided to go back to her original weight.

After getting dressed, she stood before her floor length mirror to look at herself, but she wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her.

An audible sound escaped her lips, as she scanned herself from head to toe.

Her wild curls were tamed, and piled high on top of her head, with a few strands strategically free in some places, exposing her graceful neck.

She was clad in a white, backless, Diamond Chain Dress, knee-length, with slits on both sides, reaching up to about mid-thigh, along with silver heels, and she had to admit, even to herself, she looked wonderful.

The outfit, though a bit revealing, fitted her perfectly, and her eyes became misty, just as her thoughts drifted to how her life had been months ago.

Her best friend's voice seeped into that memory, repeating, _no more tears_ , and she heeded it immediately, allowing her thoughts to drifted to the wonderful people in her life, one of whom she was about to spend her night with.

* * *

She moved to her dresser, attempting to look for a suitable jewelry, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, and her best friend entered with a lovely smile on her face.

"Hi Morgs, what can I do for you?" she asked.

Morganna looked at her friend, and although she had seen the dress before, this will be the first time Gwen will be wearing it.

"Oh…my…God! Gwen you look fabulous!" she exclaimed.

At that, she launched herself at her dearest friend, and embraced her as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Oh Morgs, no more tears remember?

This is a new chapter, and we both have a lot to be thankful for and be happy about.

Come love, dry those tears, for me and the baby," she softly said.

Morganna lifted up then and using her hand, she began to wipe her eyes.

Gwen moved away in search of tissues, and within seconds she had returned to stand in front of her friend, where she proceeded to wipe her face clean.

"Now love, tell me, how can I help you?" she asked. Morganna smiled, as she reached into her back pocket, and handed Gwen a long black box.

"This is for you.

It's from your sweetheart Arthur, who is here by the way.

He wanted you to have it, before you were finished getting dressed," she said happily, and added with more excitement,

"Open it! Open it!"

Gwen was flabbergasted.

She looked at the box, and back at her friend, who was hopping from one foot to the other, with excitement clear on her face.

With trembling hands, she unclasped the box, and gasped in surprise.

Inside, there was a beautiful necklace, but not just any necklace; it was a Diamond Tennis Necklace in fourteen carat White Gold.

She looked at Morganna, who had a look that clearly says, _You are wearing that, no ifs, ands, or buts._

With a nod of encouragement from her, she carefully took it from the box, placed it around her neck, and turned her back to Morganna, silently asking her to clasp it.

Before she could move, Morganna came around to face her, stretching her slender arm out, and in it sat another box, considerably smaller than the other one.

"You'll also need these," she said, smiling excitedly, and like before, she pasted the same look on her beautiful face, and said,

"Open it."

Like a robot, and like before, Gwen wordlessly opened the box, as carefully as she could, and took out the contents.

This time, there were earrings, Diamond Inside-out Hoop Earrings, in fourteen carat White Gold.

Morganna didn't wait, she took the earrings from Gwen, placed them in her lovely caramel ears, and led her to the mirror to look at herself.

"Beautiful, they are absolutely beautiful.

I've never worn anything as expensive or as exquisite as these before.

Oh…Arthur, you're spoiling me already," she quietly said. Morganna clasped her gently by the shoulders, turning her around to face her, as she said.

"Get use to it Gwen.

Arthur is crazy about you.

Trust me, he knows you are not into expensive gifts, but he wants to do this, and think about who he is, and how the media will see you, when the get wind of your relationship.

I'm not saying this to scare you or overwhelm you, far from it, I'm just saying, expect this kind of thing from time to time…you know…a hair-clip here, an outfit there…because he will want to buy you things, and there's nothing wrong with that, you deserve it, and more.

Come he's waiting for you, and he might be getting a tad impatient right about now."

Gwen smiled as she pictured Arthur's handsome face frowning while he listen to Merlin talk his ears off. She picked up her purse, and followed Morganna through the door.

* * *

Outside, Arthur had arrived a little bit earlier than was expected, seeing as he wanted to hand over the jewelry early.

He made himself comfortable by sitting on the sofa, and waiting patiently for Gwen to finish dressing.

Presently, Merlin entered the room, and started up a conversation.

"So where are you guys going tonight, Uncle Arthur?" he cheekily asked. Arthur looked at him, and in trying to keep his happy mood, answered,

"Dinner, and maybe a show, whatever Guinevere is up for." Merlin smirked mischievously.

"Wow, you guys are like a married couple already. I like how you defer to her without a care.

It says something.

I can see who is wearing the pants in your relationship," he said casually. Arthur's cool exterior began to crack.

"This coming from the man who is spineless and does everything my sister says, is rich. Well done Merlin. I should give you a raise for that, just to remind you, that you work for ME," he said sarcastically.

Merlin was caught off-guard by that remark, and he could see that Arthur was getting upset. He decided to tone it down a little, and broached the question he felt quite sure, was forefront in Arthur's mind.

"I wonder what's taking Gwen so long?" he asked. At that, Arthur flushed, and replied,

"Well, I arrived early, but I'm sure she'll be out soon." Merlin nodded his head in agreement, and asked,

"Is Morganna in there with her?" Just as Arthur was about to answer, he heard a door open, and Morganna's voice saying,

"Don't worry Gwen, you look fantastic.

My brother is going to have to keep you close, because lots of guys will be looking in your direction."

He stood and turned in anticipation, and was floored to the point of being speechless, as Gwen appeared in his vision.

Even Merlin, her best friend and Morganna's boyfriend, couldn't keep the look of awe from his chiseled features.

Gwen on the other hand, steeled herself, an with an air of confidence reflecting the new her, walked calmly up to Arthur, smiling all the while, and kissed him hello.

Arthur was broken from the trance he was in, as soon as Gwen kissed him.

He held her at arms length, and took a long look at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful Guinevere.

I'm going to be in full bodyguard mode tonight, and stick very close to you, at all times," he said.

Gwen giggled and swatted his chest. He caught her hand then, and kissed it.

"I could say the same about you.

I think I'll be the envy of every girl tonight, and I'll have to keep my eyes on you, before one of them steals you away.

You look really good Arthur, and handsome as usual, very handsome I should say," she said to him.

Arthur was clad in a very light blue, fitted Oxford shirt, dark grey, slim fit jeans, brown leather belt and brown leather boots, all designer wear.

He looked at her, smiling, the way he always did for her, and playfully said,

"I doubt that Guinevere, but it reinforces what I said, all the more reason to stick close together, don't you think?"

* * *

The two M's listened to the banter between Arthur and Gwen, feeling happy, to finally see things going in the right direction for both of them, especially Gwen.

They decided to take their leave and let the two lovebirds have a little time to themselves, before heading out.

"Good night you two, I hope you have a great time tonight," Morganna said, and Merlin uttered,

"Yeah, I wish you the same." With that he walked over to Gwen, embraced her, and as he gently placed a kiss on her cheek, he whispered,

"You look beautiful, always did." Gwen smiled at her friend and replied,

"Thank you Merlin." At that, the M's disappeared into their room, leaving Arthur and Gwen alone.

In a flash Arthur had Gwen in his arms, and his warm lips pressed to hers.

Without hesitation, she parted her lips to let him in, on his quest to explore every delicious corner of her mouth. He groaned when he felt the exposed skin of her back, and tightened his grip on her, bringing her small frame flush against him.

After a while, they parted breathless, and Arthur rested his forehead onto hers, as his hands roamed her bare back, all the way down to her bum.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he turned her around to take a look.

"Oh God Guinevere, I don't know how I am going to make it tonight.

I already can't keep my hands off of you.

Tonight is going to be a long night, and a true test to see if I can stand other guys ogling you," he honestly said.

"I think we'll be both fine…as long as we stick together, and remember that we are together," she softly said. A smile lit up Arthur's handsome face.

"What are you saying Guinevere?

Are you saying what I think you are saying?" he asked cautiously, his heart beating wildly. Gwen looked up into his dazzling blue eyes, looking hopefully back at her, and she melted.

"Yes Arthur.

I'm saying...I love you.

I love you so much…much more…than I thought possible," she quietly said. Arthur felt as though he had won the lottery. He was elated.

"You've made me so happy Guinevere.

I love you more than anything in this world," he said. At that, he grab her, and kissed her until they were both breathless again, and in need of some serious air.

"I forgot to say thank you Arthur, for the beautiful earrings and necklace.

Thank you so much. I'll treasure them, always," she said sincerely.

"You're very welcome my love and that reminds me," he said as he produced another box, slightly bigger than the second one, but smaller than the first one.

He continued.

"I kept this one for last, because I wanted to have the pleasure of at least getting to put it on you. Open it love."

* * *

Gwen was about to protest, when she remembered Morganna's words, and the look on her lovely face.

She opened it, and like before, she was in awe.

Inside, there was a Diamond Tennis Bracelet in fourteen carat White Gold, which matched the earrings and necklace, making it a complete set.

She took it out, handed it to Arthur, who took her slender arm in his, and secured it around her wrist.

"There, they look beautiful on you, but pales in comparison to you," he softly said.

Gwen reached up and stroked his handsome face gently.

She stood on her toes, although she was wearing heels, and kissed him softly.

"Thank you Arthur. I love them and I love you, so much," she mumbled against his lips. Arthur took that as his cue, to kiss her how he really wanted to in that moment, and he did.

When they finally parted, Gwen felt as though her feet would give out, so she held on to him as tightly as she could, as they headed out the door.

 _'I'd better take my jacket with me._ _One never know, she might get cold, or…there maybe a ton of guys looking at her beautiful skin. That's my job. I'm the only one allowed to do that,'_ He thought to himself as they walked to his car.

* * *

 **I think this got away from me a little bit, but as I always say, I hope it was good enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As usual, I want to say thank you to those who took the time to review and to those who are still with me on this. I also** **want to** **say thank you those** **who are now following this story. I'm having trouble mentioning your names, some show up and some don't, but you know who you are. Here goes….**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were having a wonderful night out.

They had just came from enjoying a sumptuous dinner at The Roof Gardens, which incidentally is London's only private roof top garden, offering a taste of the high-life.

With its lavish entertainment and exclusive club nights, it is situated high above the streets of South Kensington, and offers a stunning range of cocktails and BBQ food in its alfresco area.

It offers VIP entry, private tables and one of the most in-demand dance floors in town.

Whilst there, they did a bit of dancing and enjoyed themselves tremendously.

* * *

At first, Arthur had found it hard to concentrate on their conversations or anything else for that matter, because, as expected, the two of them caused a stir, and turned heads in their direction, even well after they were seated.

He caught a few men ogling Gwen, blatantly staring at her, causing him to go into full protection mode, by drawing his chair closer to her, even kissing her and running his hand sensually over her exposed back.

Even when they were on the dance-floor, there was one particular guy, who did all manner of things, trying to catch Gwen's attention, as though Arthur wasn't there.

He soon found out who the alpha male was in that situation, because the grey in those beautiful blue orbs of Arthur's turned stormy, and as he brought Gwen possessively into his muscular arms, the guy took the hint, retreating with his head hung low, defeat clearly written all over him.

Gwen too showed her jealous side, when their waitress for the night, tried to flirt with Arthur, ignoring her in the process.

The claws came out after a while, on their third course, when said waitress touched him on the arm, subtly, as she was removing their empty plates from before.

She went as far as to lean over the table, very close to Arthur, which caused Gwen to stand, hold his handsome face in her hands, sweetly kiss his lips and then his nose.

Needless to say, the waitress took the hint and finished her job professionally.

* * *

After those incidents, they decided to take in a late show, seeing as it was still too early to head home.

They drove to the nearest show hall which was Prince Edward's Theatre, where the musical, Disney's Aladdin was the main event.

Gwen suddenly became apprehensive and Arthur sensed it.

"Are you alright Guinevere?" he asked. Gwen fiddled with her hands nervously, and answered,

"I'm fine Arthur. It's just…this show…it's directed and part choreographed by…Lance.

I don't know if he'll be at the entrance greeting the patrons, and I shouldn't really care…but…" she was gently cut off by Arthur pulling her into his arms.

"We don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable Guinevere.

We can go somewhere else…or if you'd rather, we could go over to mines…and watch a movie," he kindly said.

Absentmindedly, she kissed his chest, sending shivers through him. Pulling back slightly, she said,

"I'm not really that uncomfortable Arthur.

It's just…I haven't seen him in months and I'm not looking forward to seeing him.

Be that as it may, I took your words to heart, about not letting what he said or did to me keep me from living my life, and it's worked thus far. Once again, I'll heed them, and show him that I've moved on and I'm extremely happy."

Arthur's face lit up with a smile when he heard those words.

He watched as she steeled herself, rose up on her toes and kissed him, just before she said,

"Let's go." The only thing left for Arthur to do was to take her small hand in his, and quietly say,

"There's my girl."

They entered the foyer and went to the ticket booth.

There, Arthur purchased two front row tickets and they entered.

"We were very lucky.

I think the attendant recognized you and that is why we got the tickets," Gwen whispered. Arthur smiled shyly. He knew she was probably right.

"Maybe," he said as they entered through the last set of glass doors.

* * *

Lance Perez was at the main entrance of the seating area, flirting with one of the interns, who was there to be a sort of under-study to him.

He didn't notice Arthur and Gwen at first, because he was so into chatting up the young woman beside him.

It was only when he heard Gwen's soft laughter that he happened to look up and see them.

He was entranced, shocked and speechless.

With his mouth agape, he looked at the beautiful couple approaching him and his heart sank.

His eyes shifted to Gwen, and he couldn't believe the way she looked.

The very last time he had seen her, was the night they'd had it out over a phone call from a mysterious lady, and that was the night he chose to leave.

Old feelings began to stir within him, and he completely forgot about the woman who he was flirting with a few minutes before. Instead, he stared at the captivating woman, who was his ex in every sense of the word, as she held onto Arthur's arm.

In trying to keep up with protocol, he schooled his features and politely said,

"Goodnight, welcome to Prince Edward's Theatre.

You are in for a treat, because, not only is Aladdin a Disney classic, but it is an award nominated one, and the actors will leave you wanting more.

I hope you have an enjoyable time.

Don't forget to check out our well stocked canteen at intermission…in case you need something…um…refreshing.

Have a good night."

Arthur felt the moment that Gwen tightened her grip on his arm.

It happened just as Lance stumbled on his words when he spoke about the canteen.

"Thank you very much. I'm sure we will have a good time," Arthur said stiffly.

Gwen nodded her head then, and looking pointedly at Lance, she said in a clipped tone,

"Yes thank you. I'm sure we will."

At that, they moved off and headed to their seats.

The intern watched the exchange between the three people, and picking up on the tension around them, left behind the couple with the intention of showing them to their seats.

* * *

Lance was a mess.

He couldn't believe what he had seen, or rather who he had seen.

He was so intent on living his life without Gwen in it, that he never gave thought to her or what she was doing.

He cursed himself inwardly as his thoughts drifted to some of the mean, degrading things that he had told her, and her beautiful tear-stained face flashed before him.

 _'She looks fantastic, even more glamorous than before…she looks really happy too._ _Not happy to see me, but happy with Arthur. I wonder if they are together. He is certainly in love with her, and I think she has fallen for him._

 _Oh God! I'm such an idiot._

 _I would do anything to get a second chance with her…,'_ he thought to himself.

His eyes traveled to the front row of the theatre, where he saw Arthur kissed her lips and she in turn, snuggled into his embrace, with her head resting on his chest.

He stared dejectedly at the stage, just as the lights dimmed, indicating that he should leave his position and head backstage where the actors are.

He suddenly remembered his under-study who was standing beside him earlier, and not seeing her, he continued on his way.

* * *

Arthur sat happily with the woman he loved snuggled up to him, as they took in the show.

He was immensely proud of her, for the way in which she handled herself in the presence of Lance.

Even as he thought it, the name left bitterness in his thoughts, and he resolved there and then to forget him for the rest of the night. His only concern was for Gwen to be happy and for the night to end on a high.

He pulled her closer to his sturdy body and kissed the top of her head. In that very moment, he knew that he would do anything in the world for her. He sat contentedly with her in his arms as they continued to take in the show.

* * *

Gwen smiled to herself, when Arthur kissed her head, and at that very moment, she felt as though she could have shouted from the roof tops, that she was in love with the gorgeous man sitting beside her.

Her thoughts drifted to Lance's reaction when he first saw them, and then to the way in which he drank in the sight of her.

She knew without a doubt, that she had conquered her demons and came out victorious. Her heart was contented, and she felt extremely happy, knowing that Lance would never be given the chance to belittle her again.

She turned her head and in a loving gesture, kissed the side of Arthur's chest. She felt him shiver slightly, and a mischievous smile crossed her lips, so she did it again, just to see his reaction.

He didn't disappoint, his reaction was exactly the same as before, but he quickly caught on to what she was doing.

He moved the hand which was wrapped around her, up a bit, gently running his fingers over her rib-cage in an attempt to warn her, and she heeded it immediately, deciding instead to play with his fingers, as she turned her attention to the stage.

* * *

The show lasted two and a half hours in total, counting the thirty minutes for intermission.

It was during said break, that Lance tried to corner Gwen as she left Arthur to go to the ladies' room.

He watched closely as she kissed Arthur and whispered to him, just before she pointed to the area of the restrooms.

With his eyes transfixed on the couple, he watched as Arthur held on to her hand until he couldn't any longer, and the way he stood and watched her until she disappeared into the bathroom.

He continued watching, and slithered away just as Arthur turned around to take in his surroundings.

Patiently, he waited until she exited the restroom, and said to her,

"Hi Gwen. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you tonight.

You look fantastic…in fact…I don't think I've ever seen you looking more beautiful than I do tonight."

Gwen stopped dead in her tracks the moment she saw that Lance was outside the door.

She listened to him as he extolled her virtues and anger boiled within her.

Looking in Arthur's direction, she realized that he was taking in the scenery and the atmosphere around him. He was close enough that she could call out to him, but he was also far enough for her to deal with Lance.

She looked at the man in front of her, and remembered him being a constant thorn in her side, causing her unbearable pain, so much so, that she almost gave into it, by entertaining thoughts of ending her life.

"You have some nerve Lance Perez.

I threw myself into our relationship, and gave you my love, my everything, and the first chance you got, you stomped all over me.

You made me feel like the dirt beneath your shoe, with your constant belittling of me and my persona, but you didn't stop there.

You went and had an affair and when I confronted you…you know what you did? You left me, but not before you had completely broken me to the point that I actually considered taking my own life.

You are a bastard, and you have met the bitch in me," she said in a raised voice, just before she slapped him hard and continued,

"Stay the hell away from me Lance Perez. I have forgiven you, but I will never forget what you did to me."

Arthur on hearing Gwen's voice, trained his eyes in the direction of the restrooms, where he spotted his sweet girlfriend slapping Lance, speaking harshly to him, and leaving him in stunned silence.

He began walking towards her, and met her mid-way just as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

His eyes widen when he felt her flicked her tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance. He complied, though a bit apprehensively, and broke the kiss after a few seconds much to her dismay.

He took her small hands in his, and bending to her level, he asked,

"Do you want to talk about it my love?"

She searched his loving blue eyes and melted at the contents therein.

This is a man who truly loved her. She could see it, feel it and even taste it, he wore it like a medal, proudly for all to see, plain as the nose on his handsome face.

She wasn't sure how to respond, because she didn't want what had transpired between her and Lance to put a damper on their night, but she couldn't be less than honest with Arthur.

"There's not much to talk about Arthur.

Lance cornered me as I exited the bathroom and proceeded to speak to me as if all was well between the two of us.

He had the gall to tell me I look beautiful, when just a few months ago, he actually called me the opposite.

I couldn't take his patronizing anymore, so I let him have it...both ways. I don't know how much you saw, but he had it coming. I'm just glad that I was in such a generous mood as to give it to him," she said, ending with a cheeky chuckle.

Arthur threw his head back and barked a laugh, as the words his lovely girlfriend spoke sunk in.

After a while, he looked at her and said,

"Okay my tiny warrior, lets go. The other half of the show is about to start."

Gwen giggled at his nickname for her, and proceeded to lead the two of them inside. Just before they reclaimed their seats, Arthur whispered to her,

"Remind me never to upset you. I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of your tiny hand."

She chuckled softly and swatted his arm, just as they reached their seats to sit. They sat as they were before, with her small body snuggled into his large frame, as they focused their attention on the stage.

* * *

Merlin and Morganna were busy. They were deep into their intimate activities.

"Oh God...Merlin," she screamed.

She lifted her legs and grabbed his hips, pulling him into her in the process.

Merlin was actually giving her all that he had.

He plunged into her body drawing delicious noises, which seemed to spur him on, as he drove deeply into her. He knew she was close. He could feel her body trembling beneath him as he continued driving into her.

Within a few seconds, she exploded under him and sparked his release shortly thereafter.

They collapsed in a sweaty heap and Merlin pulled her into his arms, as they allowed their breathing to become normal again.

After a few minutes, they each got up and tidied themselves, before returning to bed.

"I hope that my brother and Gwen are having a great time.

They both deserve it, but especially her. She really looked fantastic tonight. It made me so happy to see her looking like her old self again," Morganna said.

"I hope so too. Arthur works really hard with the company and he deserves to have some fun.

So too does Gwen. She's been through a lot.

I know she thinks her progress is due to us and Arthur, but it was her determined spirit which brought her to where she is now. Our parts were minute compared to what she did for herself, and it really paid off.

She looks wonderful." Merlin voiced. Morganna continued.

"Yes. I bet that if that tosser Lance saw her now, he would want her back.

I hope she never gives him the time of day. He doesn't deserve one second around her." Merlin nodded his head yes and said,

"I think for his sake, he should just let her be if he happens to see her. He doesn't want Arthur Pendragon as an enemy. He will quickly become one if he tries anything with Gwen, because Arthur loves her, always have and always will and unconditionally."

Morganna giggled softly, casing Merlin to turn and look at her.

"What is it that you find so funny?" he asked. A mischievous look clouded her beautiful features, and she said,

"Nothing. I just hope that Arthur and Gwen will end up spending the night together.

It's not healthy carrying on the way they have.

I know they have had a few hurdles, but come on, it's been months that the two of them haven't…you know…and I think it is high time they did…with each other."

Merlin slapped his forehead dramatically as he listened to his fiancee.

"Mor-ga-nna," he said stretching her name.

"These things can't be forced. You have to let nature take its course. Only the two of them will know when the time is right for them to take that step.

You are so naughty, but I love it and I love you," he stated.

"You're right as usual.

I just want things to work out for them, as I'm sure you do.

Anyway, I love you too. Let's get some sleep. I want round two later and you need to be rested for that," she kindly said, and in all honesty.

Merlin's blue eyes flew to her green ones searching to see if she was jesting, but clearly she wasn't.

"You'll be the death of me Morganna," he said, as he shook his head and smiled.

At that, she drew closer to him and his hand instinctively went to her still flat tummy, rubbing it gently. After few minutes of contented silence, and sleep beginning to set in, she quietly said,

"Gwen would make a great mum."

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur and Gwen sat through the rest of the show and enjoyed it tremendously.

After their exit, they decided to call it a night and head to his home.

On their way there, they chatted about the musical and the actors, concluding that it was indeed a great show.

Not once did the topic of Lance or what happened between him and Gwen came up. It was if it had never occurred.

They reached his home a few minutes later and exited the car.

Immediately, she found herself wrapped in his arms and his warm lips covering hers. Relaxing in his embrace, she allowed him to kiss her the way he wanted to, as he backed her onto the car.

The need for air broke the kiss, and they stood forehead to forehead for a few minutes, basking in companionable silence. After a while, he took her hand, kissed it and led her inside.

* * *

 **I know it has been a while, but I sincerely hope this was good enough. Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It feels like forever since I've updated, but I've been really busy with work. Also my mum is back in the hospital and things are not looking that well for her. It has been a roller-coaster ride, but I keep praying and hoping for the best. Anyway, m** **y usual thanks to those of you who always take the time to review, to those who are following, to those who have added this to their list of favourite stories and to those who are still with me. Here goes….**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Hand in hand, Arthur and Gwen entered his home basking in the after-glow of their wonderful night out.

Gwen could still feel her lips tingling with the passionate kiss which Arthur had bestowed on her moments ago.

He led her to the sofa and kindly asked,

"Would you like some tea Guinevere?" Gwen smiled at his thoughtfulness and replied,

"Yes I would actually. Thank you."

Arthur smiled in a sweet boyish way, making her heart flutter, as he made his way to the kitchen to turn the kettle on.

He returned seconds later and said,

"Make yourself at home love. I'll just be a few minutes." Gwen softly answered,

"Okay," and proceeded to take off her shoes.

Quietly, she began to wander around the room looking at the pictures that were hung on the walls and after a while, she heard the kettle shut off. She looked around and not seeing Arthur, decided to see to their tea.

* * *

In the kitchen, she moved about as though she was at home, as she easily found the items to prepare their tea.

Her thoughts drifted to the many conversations she and Arthur had that night, particularly when they were in the car coming home.

They had talked about the musical and the wonderful talent which the actors possessed, and then for a short time they had fallen silent, lost in their own thoughts.

For both of them, returning to Arthur's home felt much different, simply because they were returning as a couple in love.

For him, it meant that he'd finally had confirmation of Gwen's feelings for him, as per her admission earlier that she did in fact love him.

For her, it meant that she was in a good place, where she could freely return his love, uninhibited. She had indeed let go of her insecurities and the bad memories of her past life and found herself yearning to fully embrace the unconditional love that Arthur willingly offered her.

Putting Lance in his place felt good, liberating even and she certainly had no regrets in doing so.

* * *

Her thoughts drifted further as she continued to make the tea. She recalls, that during the quiet time in the car, her mind was in over-drive as she thought of the possibilities that the rest of the night held for them.

She can still hear Arthur's concerned voice as he asked,

"Are you okay Guinevere?"

"I'm fine Arthur. I was just thinking," she replied and immediately ducked her head, as her skin took on a different colour.

Apprehensively, he'd reached for her hand and threaded their fingers together.

"Would you like to talk about it? Maybe I can help," he kindly said.

Gwen cautiously lifted her head to look at him, but quickly lowered it back down. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she blushed profusely.

 _'How can I tell him that I'm thinking about us…being together…making love,'_ she thought to herself.

Just then, Arthur had pulled into his driveway and parked the car. He reached over, unbuckled her seat-belt and cupped her cheeks.

"You can tell me anything love. You know that don't you?" he asked quietly.

Nodding her head yes, she closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she found herself trapped in his ocean of blue. She deflated and said to him,

"Tonight was wonderful Arthur. I haven't felt this good in a long time. I felt like a princess…you know…like Cinderella…and you're my Prince Charming. I love you Arthur, very much…much more than I thought possible and I don't want this night to end, at least not yet," she paused, holding his gaze, which was one of complete understanding, because he felt the same way too. She continued.

"I want to be with you…forever…and I want…I want to be with you…tonight also. It's just…I haven't felt like this for so long and I don't want to disappoint you…in anyway. Do you…"

She was expertly cut off by his warm full lips on hers. It wasn't a demanding kiss. It was a kiss full of love, deep unconditional love, showing that their hearts and minds were truly in sync. He pulled back after a while, smiling, as her lips followed his. With a soft peck, he quietly said,

"You've said a mouthful Guinevere, and it's exactly what was on my mind too. I've loved you for so long…and I can honestly tell you this, you can never disappoint me. Fact is, I don't think you're capable of it…but seriously, I want to be with you…in every way possible, especially tonight…and forever.

I don't want you, or rather either of us to feel pressured into doing anything. We should let nature take its course. For this simple reason, when the two of us go inside and the only thing we want to do for the rest of the night is sleep, then that is what we will do.

We just go with the flow and do what comes naturally. I love you, more than anything in this world and however this night ends…as long as you are with me…I'll be happy, regardless."

* * *

Gwen melted at Arthur's words and tears stung her eyes. Relief in the form of a sob escaped her as he gently pulled her into his strong arms.

"Oh Arthur, I don't know how you do it, but you have this ability to make me feel better, always. I'm very lucky," she ended, speaking into his chest.

"Well Guinevere, it's what you do when you love someone," he softly said, kissing her head. She in turn lifted up and sweetly kissed his neck, smiling as she felt him shiver.

"As I said, I'm very lucky," she finished.

* * *

Presently, she stirred from her thoughts as she heard Arthur softly calling her name.

"Guinevere? Are you in the kitchen love?" he asked. She answered,

"Yes Arthur."

She turned towards the doorway and her jaw dropped as soon as he entered the kitchen.

He had changed his attire and was casually dressed in a blue t-shirt, which was stretched over his broad, sturdy chest and a black track pants that left nothing to be desired.

She caught herself after a while and turned her attention back to their tea blushing as she did so.

Her actions didn't go un-noticed by Arthur. He smirked to himself and walked right up to her, embracing her from behind. He kissed her neck softly, silently smiling as he felt her tremble and almost spilled the tea. He whispered,

"Gui-ne-vere, don't be shy," and gently turned her to face him. He continued,

"Hey, I feel honoured and special to have you look at me the way you just did. I've craved that look for years…from you, my sweet Guinevere."

* * *

Gwen felt as though she had melted into a puddle as the warmth of Arthur's words washed over her. She lifted her head from his sturdy chest and looked into his loving eyes.

With a rosy hue on her face and smiling shyly, she rose up on her toes and planted a lingering kiss on his lips.

As she went to move away, back to their now cooling tea, Arthur held her tightly to him, and holding her gaze, he brought his lips back to hers. He poured exactly what he was feeling at that moment into the kiss, love, desire, lust and in a flash, things began to heat up.

The kiss turned hungry, needy, passionate.

Tea forgotten, they took turns plundering each others mouths, each giving as good as they got.

* * *

Feeling Gwen's soft body molded to his took Arthur to a new high as his body reacted and he felt himself losing control.

He backed her onto the kitchen counter and in one swift move, he placed her on top of it. Within seconds, he was between her legs kissing her deeply as his hands rove her body.

Hearing her moan and feeling her hands in his hair, caused him to tighten his hold on her, bringing her forward and onto his hardening manhood.

Instinctively, he rolled his hips as he laid hold of her bum, causing her to gasp and pull away. He looked into her brown eyes, now a shade darker and saw his need mirrored there.

Her kissed-swollen lips parted slightly as she held his gaze, reading his mind and knowing exactly what he desired in that moment.

"I want you so much Guinevere," he quietly said. Gwen leaned her head against his, forehead to forehead, nose to nose and softly said,

"I want you too Arthur."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips then and gently lifted her from the counter top. She immediately wrapped her legs around his trim waist and all the way to his room, he carried her, not once breaking eye contact.

* * *

On the inside, Gwen shyly took in her surroundings, marveling at the exquisitely not to mention expansively decorated room.

The colours red and gold were signature as they accentuated the drapes, the chaise and the bed linens.

Behind the four post bed, there was a huge tapestry with a gold dragon on a red background. On either side of it were a helmet and a sword. She noticed the one on the right side said _**'Excalibur'**_ under the sword, whilst the one on the left simply said, _**'sword'**_.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as Arthur's warm hands embraced her from behind and she almost collapsed when he started to place soft kisses on her neck.

She could feel his hardness as he held her flush against him and continued to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"Oh...Arthur," she moaned and he held her tighter.

After a while, his hands began to move all over her body, caressing her flat tummy, her legs and finally her breasts. Her body arched at the feel of his large hands on her soft breasts, causing her bum to rub deliciously onto his huge erection.

"Oh God Guinevere, that feels so good…" he said in a voice unlike his own.

Gwen decided to keep doing it, as she too was enjoying the feel of him against her. Pleasurable heat radiated from her core spreading outwards, upwards and downwards, as his hands continued to drive her insane.

* * *

Arthur couldn't take much more of the sweet torment he was undergoing.

 _'I haven't even begun to get started with her and I feel this way already. I have to control myself…Oh God…how am I to do that? I've yet to see her beautiful body…and…Oh God!...be inside of it…help me Lord not to make a fool of myself and finish too quickly,'_ he thought to himself.

He paused his actions for a few seconds, turning her to face him and smiling to himself when he heard her whimper in protest.

As his hands caressed her lovely shoulders, he slipped the straps of her dress down her arms and watched as it pooled at her feet, leaving her clad only in her underwear.

Arthur released a low groan as he stood mesmerized by her beauty.

He raised his hands, not knowing where to touch first as he drank in the sight of her. He bit his lip almost painfully and closed his eyes for a bit as he tried desperately to control the beast within him. He wanted nothing more than to take her to his bed and ravish her completely.

* * *

Wordlessly, Gwen took in Arthur's actions and in a bold move, she began to divest him of his clothes.

She gaped at his perfect body when his shirt hit the floor and with trembling hands, she tugged the elastic waist of his track pants, slipping it down his muscular legs.

Her eyes willingly dropped to the bulge in his underwear just as he stepped out of his pants and nervously, she pressed herself to him allowing her hands to get acquainted with his toned body.

Shyly, she kept her eyes cast downward as she ran her hands soothingly down his back and finally his bum. She took a chance to glance at him and his dark hooded eyes caused her to shiver.

She felt his hands began to move around her waist and gasped as he gripped her round bum, drawing her tightly to him. He dipped his head in that moment and claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

After the need for air broke the kiss, Arthur gently lifted Gwen and placed her on the bed, where he slowly prowled up and over her, leaving kisses here and there.

He moved to her lips and proceeded to kiss her hungrily, drawing her soft tongue into his warm mouth forcefully.

His hand moved to her perfect breast and immediately the nipple stood at attention, causing her to moan and arch into his hand.

He gently moved away from her kiss-swollen lips, trailing kisses across her jaw and down her neck, all the way to her breasts, where he placed wet open-mouthed kisses all over them. He latched onto one and drew the nipple into his warm mouth, running his tongue over and around it, whilst his other hand, acquainted itself with the other.

* * *

Squirming, Gwen found herself moving her arms down his body, where she gently slipped her hands in his underwear and pushed it down, exposing his erect shaft.

Seconds later, after taking the hint and removing his underwear the rest of the way, he moved to hers and gently tugged them from her body, baring her completely to him.

A noise sounding more like a hiss escaped him as he took the time to appreciate her gorgeous body.

Gwen in turn was totally mesmerized and slightly intimidated by Arthur's erect manhood, as she kept her eyes glued to it.

 _'Oh…My…God! It's huge…and beautiful like the rest of him,'_ she thought to herself.

"You are so beautiful Guinevere. Gorgeous," he softly said. At that, he dropped to his elbows and kissed her, deeply and passionately.

He broke the kiss, the both of them breathing heavily and looking into each others eyes. Gwen said,

"You have a beautiful body too Arthur…I need you...so much it hurts."

Once again, as she echoed his thoughts, he found himself overwhelmed with love for her.

He moved himself into position, a question on his lips, and as if reading his mind, she said,

"It's okay love. I'm still using the pill, although I haven't been with anyone for a long time…I trust you, completely."

Looking into her passion drenched eyes, he said,

"Me neither," and entered her.

* * *

They both groaned on contact, with a whispered "Oh God!" coming from Arthur. He starts moving, almost immediately, finding his rhythm as the momentum builds and he drives into her.

"Oh Arthur," she cried, and he responded with a strained

"Yes love," just before he dips his head and kisses her.

Feeling her soft body beneath him quivering, Arthur adjusted himself, gathering her into his arms, just as her two legs wrap around him, drawing him deeper into her saturated womanhood.

"Oh…God…Yes! Oh…Arth…" she screams, her hands gripping his broad back, as his thrusts gets harder and deeper.

He turned his face into her neck inhaling her sweet scent, as her right hand slips to his bum, gripping and pulling him impossibly deeper into her.

"God Guinevere!" Arthur ground out as his actions grew feverishly. He continued,

"Oh no…Oh no...Guinevere! I can't hold on…I…" Hearing Arthur's passionate cries, proved to be Gwen's undoing as he drove them both to the brink of ecstasy.

She found herself clinging to his back as her legs tightened around his body.

Straining, she leaned up and sank her teeth into his shoulder almost painfully, as she felt him shift, lift her bum slightly and drove deeply into her. After a few more deep thrusts, Arthur stills as the waves of their climax washes over them leaving both thoroughly spent and clinging to each other.

After a few minutes, Arthur releases her from his grip, kisses her softly and rolls off of her. Immediately, he pulls her into his arms, in a sweaty embrace and softly kisses her head.

"Are you alright love?" he quietly asks. She answers,

"Yes Arthur. I'm fine. You?" Arthur wasn't sure he could describe exactly how he was at that moment, but he replied,

"I'm good, in fact, more than good. I don't think there's a word that could accurately describe how I feel. I'm extremely happy right now. That was the best experience of my life. I love you so much Guinevere."

Gwen melted.

"I love you too Arthur…and I have to tell you…You exceeded all of my expectations. It makes me sorry that we didn't do it sooner," she said, with a hint of cheekiness. Arthur laughed loudly.

"You always surprise me Guinevere," he said and continued,

"We will have plenty of opportunities to do that over and over again." She lifted up then, kisses him and said,

"I can't wait."

* * *

 **This installment was all about A/G. I hope it was good enough.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My usual thanks to those who review, follow and add my fics to their list of favourite stories. This however, is to inform you, that I might not be posting for a bit. I have not given up on my stories, far from it, in fact I have others in the works and chapters I've already started writing for those that need up-dating. This is a very sad time for me and my family…I've lost my mum…she died on 30** **th** **March whilst in the hospital. We've not had the funeral as yet, it is scheduled for 13** **th** **April, as we await relatives from overseas. I want to sincerely thank those of you for your kind words and prayers. For a while, my mum was doing well, even on the Wednesday…walking around, eating and looking really well, so you can imagine the shock I got when the hospital called and asked me to come. '** _ **Your mum is not doing so well again,'**_ **the nurse said, by the time I got there she was gone. It's hard to cope sometimes, but I have to and I've accepted that…all I know is, things have changed…forever. I lose myself in my stories…writing as I said before, and that is a form of escapism for me. My mum loved to read, but she never got the chance to read my fics…and that makes me sad. Maybe if I'd told her more about them…but it matters not now…Thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the journey with me as far as my stories are concerned. I'll be back…soon…you can count on it!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **arwenforlife.**

 **I'm very sorry if I gave anyone the impression that this was an update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, it's been a while. First of all, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and I want to take this time to wish you a fantastic new year. I hope 2019 is a year filled with love, peace, happiness and contentment for you and your loved ones, but above all, I wish you God's everlasting blessings. I haven't been well for a while, but I am doing much better now. I think the stress of my mum's passing and the time leading up to it, was a bit much for me. I thank God for bringing me through it as I learn to let go of some things. Thank you for hanging in and still asking for updates to my stories, it means a lot to me. To all of my new followers, THANK YOU, and to those who were with me from the beginning, a very big THANK YOU.**

 **All of me Loves all of You-Chapter 9**

 **Five years later...**

Gwen and her husband Arthur stood speechless as they looked at their three year old son Andrew covered in mud from head to toe.

Less than ten minutes ago Arthur had bathed and dressed him for a lunch date with his Aunt Morganna, his uncle Merlin and his four year old cousin William.

Gwen turned to her husband, who at this point, was desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

Silent admonition from her, caused him to school his features and say to his mini me,

"Andrew Pendragon you've got some explaining to do. How did this happen?"

Looking into his father's eyes, which mirrored his, Andrew said,

"Sorry Papa, sorry mum.

Me and Ruff was playing and he made me chase him and he saw the ducks and he chased them and I chased him and I for..for... I not 'member the puddle and I fall in and Ruff..."

His cute ramble was cut off by his dad raising his hand and saying,

"I get the picture son. Did you hurt yourself?"

Andrew shook his curly head no as his eyes filled with tears.

Gwen melted at the sight of her son's tears. She lovingly embraced him saying,

"It's okay sweetheart, you weren't hurt. No harm done. Let's get you cleaned up before William, your aunt and uncle arrives."

As she released him, Arthur lifted him into his strong arms and kissed his eyes...the only places free of mud.

* * *

Inside his room, Gwen sought out new clothes as Arthur stripped him and placed him in the tub.

"Is Ruff in trouble," he asked.

In Arthur's mind Ruff is trouble, but he knew the dog made his son happy and it was strangely protective of Gwen.

"No love, he's not in any trouble. He's just being himself...probably still chasing the ducks...or his tail."

A few minutes later, Andrew was clean again and wrapped snugly in his bathrobe, as he sat on his bed playing a game.

His parents, not leaving anything to chance, decided they would dress him after they too took a shower, as their clothes were now covered in mud.

* * *

Inside their room, Gwen and Arthur stripped and headed to the bathroom. He was saying,

"No matter how many times that happens, I wouldn't change him for the world. I wouldn't change anything about our lives...except for the fact that we should've been together sooner.

I love you so much Guinevere, thank you for giving me such a wonderful son,"

Gwen was moved to tears. She embraced her husband's wet naked body, and sobbed.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to make you cry," he softly said. He tenderly lifted her face and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you?" he sweetly asked. Smiling through her tears, Gwen replied,

"Yes, it was one of the best nights of my life." Kissing her again, Arthur said,

"Yeah, mines too. We have so much to be thankful for and so much to celebrate. I remember our wedding day and the wonderful times before that, like it was yesterday."

* * *

 **Flashback to five years ago...a year before the wedding.**

 _Gwen awoke feeling secure and happy in the arms of Arthur._

 _She quietly reminisced about the night before, and how perfect it was...barring that one moment when she slapped Lance and put him in his place._

 _Blotting out that memory, she snuggled deeper in Arthur's embrace as she thought about how perfect their first time together was._

 _A while later, she tried to turn to look at him and noted she couldn't._

 _After wiggling for a few moments, she abruptly stopped as she felt his member grow hard against her bum._

 _A muffled moan sounded behind her and she softly chuckled._

 _In a sleepy voice Arthur said,_

 _"I'm so glad you found my predicament funny Guinevere. You see what you do to me?"_

 _Gwen couldn't hold it anymore, she laughed long and loud._

 _She took a calming breath and said, "Sorry love."_

 _Relaxing his arms, Arthur turned her to face him. He saw amusement in her warm eyes as she tried to look serious._

 _"I'm sorry Arthur...I didn't mean to laugh, but you sounded so cute and whiny...and you look so..."_

 _The playful warning in his eyes cut her off, so she chose her next words carefully._

 _"You look so sexy...bed head, stubble and pouty delicious lips. How did I get so lucky?"_

 _At that, she softly kissed him and a smile grew on his handsome face._

 _"I believe I'm the lucky one, my gorgeous Guinevere. I love you."_

* * *

 _About an hour later, after a session of intimate activities, they were both showered and dressed, Gwen in one of Arthur's shirts and a pair of his football leggings and Arthur in sweatpants._

 _They moved about the kitchen together as if they were a married couple, preparing breakfast and talking about their plans for the day._

 _After breakfast, Arthur decided to have a serious chat with Gwen._

 _He watched as she folded her dress from the night before and placed it neatly on the bed. As she was about to move her jewelry off the bedside table, he caught her around the waist and said,_

 _"Guinevere, can you sit and talk for a bit? There's something I need to ask you."_

 _Noting that he was very serious, Gwen sat quietly beside him, anxiously anticipating what he wanted to ask._

 _"Don't look so worried my love, I've been meaning to ask you about this for a while. First off, I love you, always have and always will. I don't want to put pressure on you...but I wanted to ask if you would like to move in with me._

 _Before you say anything, I know you still have your place...and that you're comfortable with my sister and Merlin, but...I've been without you for so long...and I don't want us to be apart anymore._

 _As I said before, no pressure, you can take as much time as you want to think about it...just don't take too long."_

* * *

 _Gwen was speechless._

 _She didn't know what to think or say._

 _Seconds ticked by, still silence._

 _After a while, she looked into Arthur's worried eyes and melted. Taking his hand and cupping his cheek, she said,_

 _"You are the sweetest man I've ever met...besides Merlin of course, but yeah, you are absolutely amazing."_

 _Arthur scoffed at the part about Merlin, causing her to chuckle. She continued._

 _"I love you too Arthur, so much. It would be an honor to move in with you, I just need to speak to my two best friends...and as for my place, I will decide about that later. I can never be happy there. It hold too much painful memories for me._

 _I don't want to be apart from you any longer either."_

 _Arthur was ecstatic._

 _He pulled her onto his lap and passionately kissed her. He poured all that he was feeling into that kiss as he clung to her small frame._

 _Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers and quietly said,_

 _"You've made me so happy Guinevere. I have dreamed of this day for so long...words can't explain the way I'm feeling right now. You have no idea what it means to have you as mine and mines alone."_

 _Tears made their way down Gwen's angelic features as she listened to her love's heartfelt words._

 _Never in her life has she felt more loved than in this moment._

 _She looked at Arthur as he thumbed her tears away._

 _She saw deep unconditional love in those blue eyes she loves so much. She saw her place in his life and she saw a man that would do anything for her...all there...not just for her to see, but also for the world._

 _She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips and quietly said, "I love you Arthur Pendragon."_

* * *

 _A few days later, after the chat with her best friends, Gwen told Arthur about it, and that soon she would be ready to move in._

 _He dropped everything he was doing at work that day and left with the intention of moving her in right away. He did however managed to get her to move some of her stuff, with a promise to move the rest as soon as possible._

 _The two M's were very happy for her._

 _Merlin had hugged her as if it was the last time he was ever going to see her again and Morganna, still in her early stages of pregnancy, bawled her eyes out._

 _She, however, stated they were happy tears._

 _"I'm happy Gwen, for you and for my brother. I wanted the two of you together for so long...and now it's happening. You don't know how happy it make me to see you in a good place and back to your old self,"_

 _she said as more tears ran down her lovely face._

 _Gwen hugged her friend tightly as Merlin looked on with a smile on his face._

 _These two women meant the world to him. He knew without a doubt that he would do anything for them._

 _Morganna pulled back with a huge smile on her face. She said,_

 _"You know what this means now though? You and I can be pregnant together. Don't waste time. If I know Arthur...and I do...just by the way he looks at you...you will be...and shortly."_

 _Gwen's mouth opened and not a sound escaped._

 _She stared at her smiling friend and felt her cheeks heat up as memories from her first time with Arthur flooded her mind._

 _She felt a pair of arms come around her shoulders and found herself flush against Merlin's side._

 _With a soft squeeze, Merlin kissed her head, turned her to face him and said,_

 _"Um...I don't know what to say to that...but...you deserve to be with someone who loves you as much as Arthur does."_

 _The awkwardness dissipated at Merlin's words, and Gwen felt herself tearing up._

 _"Thank you Merlin. You two are the best friends I could've ever asked for. I couldn't have done any of this without the two of you._

 _I was in a dark place, but your love and support brought me out of it...Arthur's also, he too has been a tower of strength for me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."_

* * *

 _A week later, after being nagged constantly by Arthur, Gwen had fully moved in._

 _She took the stuff she needed from her place to Arthur's and the rest was boxed up and given away to a shelter._

 _She still hadn't decided what she was going to do with her flat, so she placed that on the back burner._

* * *

 _Three months after she had moved in with Arthur, she had a run-in with Lance._

 _Arthur had been away on a short business trip, and it was his last day, so she decided to do something nice to welcome him back._

 _She walked through one of the stores on her list, looking for massage oils and scented candles._

 _Her mind was so occupied about seeing Arthur, she didn't notice that she had an observer...until she heard his voice._

 _"Hi Gwen...how are you? You look lovely by the way."_

 _Not wanting to be rude, she softly replied, "Thank you Lance."_

 _Seeing that she hadn't moved away, he took this as his cue to make conversation._

 _"So...how've you been? I haven't seen you since...the theatre." Noticing his discomfort, Gwen decided to add fuel to the fire._

 _"I've been well Lance._

 _As for that night at the theatre, I gave you a message...yet here you are, close to me and speaking to me," she icily said._

 _Flinching slightly at the tone of her voice, Lance foolishly pressed on._

 _"Look Gwen, I know we've had our differences in the past, and I know that I have done some things to really hurt you, but...it's just...recently...I've realized that I'm a fool...the biggest fool there is...and...I...I still have feelings for you."_

* * *

 _Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing._

 _This man almost ruined her life by driving her to a very dark place._

 _She stood speechless for about a minute before she laid into the idiot in front of her._

 _"Are you on something Lance? I can't believe you've actually said that with a straight face._

 _You have no idea what it means to love someone...unconditionally. You love superficially._

 _Whatever takes your fancy on the outside, is what you consider love._

 _You can't verbally beat someone down...someone you claim to love...make them feel like the dirt under your shoes...someone I might add...who loved you for who you were, and think that it is acceptable._

 _This is me Lance, Gwen...I was there for every second of your bad treatment, for every second of your cheating ways, and I Guinevere Jordan was the unfortunate recipient of every sharp, bitter, insensitive word that came from your mouth._

 _Forgive me for not believing anything your lying lips say to me._

 _You want what you can't have, but I have news for you Lance Perez, I'm finally happy, I'm in a good place and I'm loved by a man who puts me first in everything and above everything._

 _He loved me when I was 'normal' in your eyes and when I became...in your opinion...'ugly and fat'...he wore and still wears it like a badge of honor._

 _You can never measure up to that as a man and certainly not as a human being...but you know what? I don't hate you, I pity you...and I feel sorry for any woman you may claim to love in the future, who might not be ideal in your eyes afterwards._

 _You have a lot to learn Lance and I suggest you take a long look at yourself before you actually break some unsuspecting woman._

 _Whilst you're at it, stay the hell away from me...wave from afar...and I might just wave back."_

 _After that, Gwen gathered her purchases and headed to the counter to pay for them._

 _As for Lance, he just stood dumbfounded and rooted to the spot, like the fool he claimed to be._

 _Later that night, Gwen welcomed home Arthur with warm hugs, long kisses, a sumptuous meal and then some special pampering._

* * *

 _Exactly one month after her run-in with Lance, Arthur proposed to her._

 _They were lying in bed casually discussing their day, among other things, when Arthur popped the question._

 _He had just asked her about her plans for the future regarding her career. He was saying,_

 _"What ever you decide to do, I'm with you...but you do know that you really don't have to work, right?"_

 _Arthur was met with a blank stare and a quiet Gwen. He began to backtrack._

 _"I...I didn't mean it like..." Politely she cut him off saying,_

 _"I know you didn't Arthur. I just didn't know what to say._

 _Nursing was my everything...it was part of my life with Lance, but I just don't feel that passionate about it anymore. My job is there waiting for me, but...he...it just seems as though I'm regressing...going back to the past and I don't want that._

 _I think it's time for me to move on to something else. Does that make any sense to you?"_

 _"Of course it does love. I support you. If you decide to look for a new career, that's fine with me...I'll even help you look and if you decide you don't want to work, then I'm also on board. I just want you to be happy Guinevere."_

* * *

 _If it was one thing Gwen was certain of, she knew her happiness meant the world to Arthur, no one needed to tell her that, she could see it written all over his handsome features._

 _She softly kissed his full lips and said, "Thank you Arthur."_

 _At that, Arthur rolled to his side of the bed, opened the drawer and took out a small box._

 _He calmly got up, walked over to her side and got on one knee._

 _Gwen at this point, flew up and sat with one hand on her chest and one hand covering her mouth, as tears formed in her eyes._

 _"Guinevere, my love, my soul mate...I am what people would consider a wealthy man. To them I have everything I could possibly want._

 _They see a man who owns and runs a lucrative business. A man who lives in a huge house and a man who can get any woman he chooses...but you know what I see?_

 _I see all of that too, but I also see a man who was so lonely, a man who would have given all he has, just to gain the affections of one woman._

 _These things mean nothing to me if I don't have you. I now consider myself a wealthy man...because I have you. I love you so much...you are the very air I breathe. Will you marry me?"_

 _A very tearful Gwen said yes and sobbed all over her intended._

* * *

 _About an hour later, they broke the news to the two M's and there was more crying._

 _It took Merlin cracking a joke about Arthur to break the sob fest between Gwen and his very pregnant fiancée._

 _Arthur was still in a happy mood the next day, so he decided to relax most of Merlin's duties, so that he could spend more time helping Morganna prepare for their little one._

 _She was now six months plus and was working from home._

 _This meant that Arthur needed a part-time Personal Assistant, so Gwen volunteered._

 _Arthur wasn't in favor at first. He wasn't keen on the idea of his new fiancée working for him._

 _After much debate and one bad argument, where Gwen thought it was best to give Merlin a few months off with pay, Arthur conceded and agreed that she would be his temporary assistant._

 _They spent that evening barely speaking to each other._

 _It was only during dinner that the subject of a business trip arose, and prompted the two of them to properly converse._

 _Arthur had to go to the States to meet with a potential marketing agent, about the possibility of expanding his business there, and as his assistant, Gwen was required to go with him._

 _As they wrapped up their business talk, dinner was just finishing, so they cleaned up and headed to bed._

* * *

 _Inside their room, they had just finished their nightly rituals and was lying quietly in bed, together...but apart._

 _Not being able to take the awkwardness, Arthur made the first move. He searched out her hand and softly tugged it._

 _Gwen softened at his touch. She inched her way into his waiting arms and melted further. Their lips met in a chaste kiss that suddenly turned heated._

 _It was Arthur who pulled back slightly breathless and said,_

 _"I'm sorry Guinevere. It's not that I don't think you are capable of doing the job as my assistant...I know you can. It's just...I don't want you to feel obligated...or to stress yourself out."_

 _Gwen understood his concern, she really did. She knew she never had to worry about anything, because Arthur was more than able to, and willing to take care of her._

 _"I'm sorry too Arthur. I understand...and I don't feel obligated. Now that I've decided to leave my job, I don't have anything to do._

 _Rather than you hiring or shuffling employees around to find an assistant, I can do it._

 _It saves time and energy...plus, I get to be with you." At this, a huge smile lit up Arthur's face._

 _"Now that you've put it that way, you'll get no further complaints from me," he said waggling his eyebrows. He continued,_

 _"Anytime you feel as though it's too much you must let me know, okay?"_

 _She leaned in, softly kissed him and said, "Okay."_

* * *

 **Present Day...**

The young Pendragon couple finished their shower and dressed quietly.

Arthur was the first to finish dressing, so he kissed his wife and went to check on his son.

Upon entering, he found his young son still engrossed in the game he was playing. He sat with him until his wife came and sorted new clothes for him.

Arthur excused himself shortly after and went to check that everything was ready for their lunch.

* * *

Gwen had just finished dressing her son when she heard her husband shouting.

She grabbed Andrew's little hand and quickly went to find him.

The sight before her would be comical any other time or day, but the look on Arthur's face spoke volumes.

His nice clean clothes were covered in mud...again. Apparently Ruff had spotted him on the patio and decided to show him some love and affection.

A worried look crossed Gwen's face.

She took a quick glance at her son and his sweet little face measured shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth stuck in an 'o'.

Gwen released her son's hand and calmly walked towards Arthur and a still excited Ruff. Sternly she said,

"No Ruff! Stop it!"

The tone of Gwen's voice told the dog that he had done something wrong. Whining and wagging his tail, he walked slowly to her and sat at her feet.

Gwen softened. She spoke quietly to him.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do Ruff. I know you're sorry, but you have to go outside and stay outside for a while, okay?"

At that, the dog licked her shoes and disappeared.

Right at that moment, the two M's and their son William arrived.

Andrew took off and ran straight into the arms of his aunt Morganna.

Gwen turned to greet them, forgetting all about Arthur who was still stewing about what the dog did.

It was Morganna who brought attention to his predicament.

"Oh my God Arthur! Did you fall in a puddle of mud?" Gwen, what happened to him?" Before she could answer, Andrew said,

"Ruff did it! He made daddy mad."

Every eye was trained on Arthur.

Merlin started laughing and so did Morganna.

At this point, Gwen told the two small boys to go and play quietly until they were called for lunch. She however cautioned them not to venture outside.

After they happily left, she turned to the two snickering M's, her brown eyes pleading with them not to tease Arthur anymore and said,

"We will be back shortly, make yourselves at home. You know where to find everything."

She walked to her still angry husband who was shooting daggers at Merlin, took his hand and led him to their room.

* * *

 **The next chapter will continue where this left off. I hope the flashbacks don't give anyone whiplash, but there will be quite a few of them.**


End file.
